Don't Ever Let Go
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: Rivals at first, but then they were placed in the same squad. Was it fate that brought them together? Both carry the burden of the curse mark, making them rely on each other. Promises are made, but will they be broken? SASUKExOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the plot and OC!**

**Angela:Hello… This is Angela… I invited Sasuke Uchiha to talk for me, since I'm shy and everything! -Blushes- **

**Sasuke: Hi…. -Looks at Angela-**

**Angela: -Holds up a sign, it says: Talk or else!- **

**Sasuke: -Sighs- Just to let you know… I was forced to- OW! Why did you throw a rock at me??**

**Angela: -Glares- **

**Sasuke: Fine… Let's start!**

Kyoko stretched in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. The sun peeked through her curtains, brightening her room. "Today is going to be… fun." She said the last part sarcastically. She threw off her blanket and entered her bathroom. She enjoyed taking warm baths in the morning, the water felt nice against her skin. When she finished, she quickly dried off and got dressed. She left the bathroom and entered the hall, she walked by an open door.

"Hn, figures he would still be sleeping..." Kyoko scoffed at the sight. There slept a masked man, with a Come Come paradise book resting on his face. "I guess I'm making breakfast...again." Kyoko sighed. She went downstairs into the kitchen, and made some eggs and rice.

"That smells good," Kakashi yawned, entering the kitchen. Kyoko had just finished her bowl of rice and sighed.

"Next time, be the responsible adult and cook breakfast. Do I always have to make breakfast? You and that book, one day I'm going to burn your whole collection."

"You wouldn't dare." Kakashi warned. Kyoko said no more, with a quick wave she walked out the house. The sun was shining brightly; Kyoko saw it as a good sign. Today was the day that everybody who passed, got placed in teams. When Kyoko arrived at the academy, nobody was in the class except, Sasuke Uchiha. Kyoko sat in the middle of the room, she always wanted to sit in the back, but then she wouldn't have an escape route from the crowd of… boys. Kiba had the biggest crush on her; he would always call her names that were very inappropriate. Sitting in a room with Sasuke was getting boring. Wanting to have some fun Kyoko used your bloodline to enter Sasuke's mind. Her head slumped down on the table; Kyoko's bloodline is similar to the Yamanaka's. Her soul exits her body and enters the victim's mind. She doesn't control the person's body; she enters the person's mind and can see everything such as their memories, likes, dislikes, and many more. Sasuke's mind was bigger than the average person's mind.

"I still can't believe that this is how everybody's minds looks like..." Kyoko said to herself. She was standing in a dim hallway with many doors. Behind her were two window-like things, the windows looked out to the real world (The windows are Sasuke's eyes). "Ok... Let's see. Sasuke's dream... Sasuke's heroes... Sasuke's skills... Here we go, Sasuke's fear." Kyoko muttered to herself while walking down the hallway. She slowly turned the doorknob, opening the door. In the middle of the dark room, stood...

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M MAKING A CLIFFY! (CLIFFHANGER) I'LL UPDATE SOON! .  
PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto…. Blah Blah Blah…. I only own the plot and OC….. Let's get this over with…..**

**Angela: -Holds up a sign that says: Hello and welcome back!- **

**Sasuke: Hello… I'm suppose to sing an opening theme song… but….**

**Angela: -Glares- **

**Sasuke: I'll start singing…. Uh….**

**Naruto: Hey Sasuke! Aren't you stronger than her? Why are you letting her boss you around?**

**Sasuke: Wow… For once you're actually right…**

**Angela: -Glares harder- -Takes out a katana- **

**Sasuke: ……….**

**Angela: -Throws away katana- -Takes out a machine gun- **

**Sasuke: Let's just start….**

There in the middle of the room stood... a man who looked similar to Sasuke. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. He had a leaf headband on, but it had a slash through it. He was a missing-nin.

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Why does Sasuke fear you so much?"

"I'm his brother."

"That's why he fears you? All because you're his brother?"

"No. I killed our whole clan, and I killed our parents in front of his eyes."

"Wow... Uchiha has it pretty bad.," Kyoko whispered. Suddenly the room started to move, she fell backwards, landing on her back. Kyoko ran out the room and looked out Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was looking out the window before, but now his attention was toward the group of people surrounding her body.

"Shit! I got to get back to my body," she yelled. Making a hand seal she started to disappear.

"Kyoko, are you okay?" a male voice asked. Slowly raising her head, she saw Shikamaru. He was her closest friend in the whole village. "Kyoko, what happened?"

"Nothing... I was taking a nap." Kyoko replied.

"Yeah... I could sleep with Naruto practically yelling in my ear." He said sarcastically.

"KYOKO!! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!! I WAS SO WORRIED! DON'T EVER SCARE ME AGIAN!" Kiba attacked Kyoko. Kiba was practically crushing her in his hug.

"Get off me Kiba." she glared at him. He quickly got off her, knowing that she would indeed hurt him. Kyoko looked over at Sasuke, he was staring at her. "Take a picture Uchiha. It'll last longer!" she yelled at him.

"Why would I be looking at you, Tanaka?" he replied in an emotionless voice. She did feel sorry for him, but that didn't mean that she was going to be nice.

"Okay class, take a seat." Iruka walked in holding a clipboard. "I'll tell you what your team is, then you can meet your sensei after lunch. One team will have four members, since there is an odd number of students." Iruka instructed. Kyoko was bored and she wasn't listening to Iruka.

"Okay... Team 7 will consist of Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." She saw Naruto smile, hearing that Sakura was on his team. On the other hand, Sakura's head hung low. "... Uchiha Sasuke..." This time she saw Naruto's head hung down, and Sakura jumped for joy. Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. "...And finally Tanaka Kyoko." Iruka finished. Naruto jumped with happiness, "YES I GOT KYOKO AND SAKURA IN MY TEAM!!" Kyoko smiled at Naruto, he was pretty cute, but he was annoying. A bunch of glares were sent to Naruto. The other guys were jealous that he was on Kyoko's team, and not theirs. Everyone was finally dimissed for lunch.

**THAT'S WHERE I'M GONNA END IT!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only the plot and characters!**

**Sasuke: -Sigh- Do I have to sing?**

**Angela: -Nods- **

**Sasuke: "The….." Can I please do something else…**

**Angela: -Holds up a sign that says: Kiss Naruto!-**

**Sasuke: I'm just going to start the story…**

"What a drag..." Both Kyoko and Shikamaru sighed.

"Wow. You two are so alike, I'm suprised that you aren't a couple," said a chip munching Chouji. Kyoko and Shikamaru looked at each other, and blushed. With a swift move, Chouji had two lumps on his head.

"Loser." Kyoko mumbled.

"On second thought, you would go great with Sasuke," Kyoko's eye twitched. "You know, enemies become great friends. Then friends become lovers." Chouji said while making kissy faces. In a second, Chouji had seven lumps and a black eye. Kyoko hated having her name in the same sentence with Sasuke.

"Well I'm going to find my teammates. See you later Shika! Bye Chouji." She gave them a wave and started to walk away. Looking at a building, she saw Sasuke eating a riceball and then Naruto appeared and tackled him. Three minutes has passed, and then Sasuke opened the window. "I should go help Naruto." Kyoko sighed. Quickly jumping up to the window, she slowly entered the room. The sight made her crack up.

"You look terrific!" Kyoko shouted, laughing on the floor. She laughed until her stomach began to hurt.

"Mphhh... hmph..." He tried to say something through the cloth. He was tied up and gagged.

"What's that? You're an idiot? I know, you don't have to tell me twice." Kyoko giggled. He gave her a death glare. Kyoko took the cloth off of him and untied him. He dusted himself off. "What, no thank you?" She asked.

"Thanks Tanaka..." he mumbled hoping that she wouldn't hear him, but she heard it.

"You're welcome." Kyoko giggled. "How did Naruto beat you?" He just glared at her and jumped out the window. She rolled your eyes. It was about time to meet her sensei so she headed out the door (NOT the window like everybody else). Kyoko, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the last people in the room.

"Why's he so late?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked with amusement in her voice. Naruto was putting a eraser on top of the door.

"This is what he gets for being late." He smirked evilly.

"A jounin will not fall for that," the emotionless Sasuke said.

"That's right. A jounin won't fall for a prank." Sakura said.

"You only said that, because Uchiha said it." Kyoko implied.

"Shut up, Kyoko!" screamed Sakura.

"Shhhh. He's coming." Naruto whispered. Slowly the figure reached for the door. Kyoko noticed the shape of his hair.

"No, please don't let it be him. Please!" Kyoko muttered to yourself. Sasuke was looking at her like she were crazy. Plop! The eraser fell down on a man with weird silver hair. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why do you have to be my sensei?!" Kyoko yelled, pointing a finger at her 'sensei'.

"Hey Kyoko." Kakashi smiled like she said nothing. "Let's go to the roof and get to know each other."

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto…….. Only the plot and OC….**

**Angela: -Sitting in a corner- **

**Sasuke: Ummm…. Is everything all right?**

**Angela: -Shakes head- **

**Sasuke: Who hurt you?!**

**Angela: -Points at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: I'm not singing the song…**

**Angela: -Runs into the closet- **

**Sasuke: Let's start!**

_Kyoko was running around with Gaara, when a sand ninja grabbed her._

_"Let me go! What are you doing?" She screamed._

_"Let her go! You're hurting her!" Gaara yelled._

_"I have to bring her to Kazekage-sama." replied the ninja. He jumped on the roof of a nearby building. Before she knew it, she was at the Kazekage building. He walked in the building carrying her over his shoulder; he walked up the stairs and came up to a door with two guards._

_" I have the girl." The man carrying Kyoko said. The guards stepped aside. He walked in and dropped Kyoko on the floor._

_"Good, you got the girl." spoke a man in a robe._

_" Ummm... Kazekage-sama... why did you need me?" She asked in a soft tone._

_"I have some terrible news Kyoko, please sit down." he gestured to a chair. "Your village that lies outside the leaf village was destroyed..."_

_"What?! How did this happen? Is my mom and da-"_

_"QUIET!" She was inturrupted by the Kazekage's loud voice._

_"Sorry..." She whispered._

_"No survivors were found." that was all he said. Tears started to appear._

_"No... No... YOU'RE LYING!" Kyoko cried. She ran out the room and pass Gaara._

_"Kyoko!! What's wrong? Kyoko!" Gaara yelled after her. He started chasing her. Kyoko kept running until she got to her house. All the houses were burnt, but most of them were still standing. There was blood everywhere. "Kyoko... what's wrong? Why were you crying?" Gaara panted. He looked around and gasped. Kyoko started sobbing, Gaara embraced her._

_"Gaara... my mom and dad are dead... Who could of done this?" She sobbed into his chest._

_"It's going to be ok..." he whispered._

_"No! Nothing is going to be ok. You don't know how it feels!" Kyoko screamed._

_"I know how it feels Kyoko! I'm always alone! I have no friends!" He growled at her angrily._

_"So I'm not your friend? I'm nothing? Fine, if that's what you feel about me..." She screamed. Kyoko ran into her house, leaving a speechless Gaara. She entered her house, to find a pale man standing in the middle of what was once her living room. His eyes resembled a snake. _

_"Who are you?" Kyoko asked._

_"I'm the one who killed your clan." He hissed. Kyoko's eyes widened in fear. He stretched his head and bit her on her shoulder. Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain spread throughout her whole body._

**End Dream**

Kyoko fell off her bed screaming. A couple seconds later the door slammed open with an unmasked Kakashi.

"Is everything alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah... I just had another nightmare. I'm fine though." He sighed and looked at her with a concerned look. Kyoko always had the same nightmare, ever since that incident.

"You should get some rest. I'm not going to the training grounds until 9." He said.

"So you're going to leave them waiting for three hours, in the cold?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup!" he grinned giving her a thumbs up.

"I like you! Evil like me, but oh so different." She smirked. He just walked out the room and into his.

"Well, I should get some sleep I guess..." Kyoko pulled herself off the floor and back onto her bed. She pulled her covers on her and waited for sleep to come.

**REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the plot and the OC!**

**Sasuke: -Looks at Angela hiding in the closet- I'm still not going to do it… So let's start. Also Angela skipped the part where they talk about themselves… **

**Angela: -Peeks out of the closet- Also, I'm not going to go into much details about the fighting and stuff… I'm being lazy! xD**

"Kyoko wake up!" Kakashi kept poking her. Kyoko groaned and punched him. "That's it you asked for it!" he smirked.

"Finally... Some peace and quiet." She mumbled. Next thing she knew, she was drenched in cold water.

"Ahhhh! What the hell?" Kyoko screamed. There stood a smirking Kakashi. In his hand was a bucket. "Why did you do that? Now I'm all wet!"

"Kyoko, I don't like your language..." he said. Kyoko just glared at him and pushed him out of her room. She slammed the door and went to get change. Kyoko wore her original clothes. Black jeans, a purple tank top, and ninja shoes. She brushed her teeth and hair, and headed out the door.

"I'm going to leave before you, I don't' want them to know that you're my dad." She said. Kyoko started to run towards the training grounds. When she got there, she saw three very pissed genins. "Hey." Kyoko waved at them.

"Kyoko! Why are you late too? Do you know how early I had to wake up?" Sakura and Naruto yelled at her.

"Ummm... I... saw a black cat and took a different path. You know, I don't want to get bad luck..." Kyoko said awkwardly. _' Great! Kakashi's lame excuse are rubbing off on me.'_ They looked at her weirdly. Then Kakashi poofed out of nowhere. Naruto and Sakura started yelling at Kakashi, about how he was late.

"Sorry I'm late, but I came across a black cat and took a different path." he replied. Three sets of eyes were on Kyoko.

"So... Kakashi... sensei, let's start the test." Kyoko suggested. Kakashi explained the rules and started the timer. Kyoko, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped and hid in the trees. Naruto was standing there, wanting to go one on one with Kakashi. (They fight... blah blah blah... Kakashi sticks his finger up Naruto's butt... blah blah blah... Naruto get's tied up... OK ON WITH THE STORY!)

Kyoko watched as shurikens were thrown at Kakashi. He turned into a log. _'I need to get Sakura and Naruto to help me. This is all about teamwork.'_ Kyoko didn't want Sasuke's help, even if she did ask he wouldn't participate anyway. Kyoko jumped down in front of Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, need some help?" She asked.

"Yeah..." he blushed. Kyoko noticed that her chest was right in front of Naruto's face. She rolled her eyes and cut the rope with a kunai. "Thanks Kyoko." He gave her one of those Uzamaki smiles.

"Hey Naruto, We should w--" Kyoko couldn't finish her sentence, for Naruto had run off. There was a loud scream, Kyoko ran towards the place and saw Sakura passed out. She picked up a stick and started poking her. But her stick disappeared, which ended her poking session. She stared at your empty hand, and shrugged. Kyoko stood up and turned around. There was a head sticking out of the ground. "Hey Uchiha... I thought you getting tied up was funny, but... this is hilarious!" Kyoko laughed.

"Just get me out of here, Tanaka." he muttered.

"Alright. Alright." She chuckled.

Kyoko started to dig, but then...

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA I MADE A CLIFFY! PLEASE REVIEW... AND IF YOU DON'T... I'M GONNA POKE YOU WITH A STICK TAKES OUT A STICK MUAHAHAHA MY STICK OF DOOM! SORRY... I KINDA WENT CRAZY... ANYWHO... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway…. Only the plot and OC!**

**Sasuke: -Dragging Angela out of the closet- **

**Angela: NOOOOOOOOO! I want to stay in the closet!!**

**Sasuke: Hah! You talked! **

**Angela: -Starts to cuss at Sasuke- **

**Sasuke: Let's start.**

Kyoko heard a loud scream, from behind her. She looked behind her, and saw a still passed out Sakura, but she was in a different position.

"Ok..." Kyoko continued digging Sasuke out. In six minutes he was all out. "Ew. My hands are all dirty." Kyoko mumbled. She wiped your hands on Sasuke's shirt.

"Thanks a lot Tanaka." He muttered sarcastically.

"No problem! You know this whole thing is about teamwork, so I'm here to help." Kyoko smiled, still wiping her hands on his shirt. "All clean!" She said. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Sasuke you're okay!" cried Sakura. "Sasuke let's just give up and try next year." she suggested.

"No. I touched one and this time I'm going to get a bell." He said. DING. The timer went off. "Great I wasted my time." He muttered. They all gathered around. (I'm going to skip this part... just to make it short. Kakashi says they all fail... blah... Sasuke tries to attack Kakashi... blah... Nobody is allowed to feed Naruto... blah... but Kyoko does... blah... the skies turn black... blah... creepy Kakashi pops out... blah... he says they pass and smiles. Now on with the story!)

Kyoko walked towards a BBQ place, she was hungry from digging Sasuke out. When she entered the restaurant, she saw a familiar pointy haired person!

"SHIKA!" Kyoko yelled and glomped him. He fell out his seat, and landed on the floor.

"Kyoko! Don't attract attention," he mumbled.

"That's silly I'm not attracting atten-" Kyoko looked around, everyone was looking at her. "Heh heh... Sorry for the interruption." Kyoko apologized.

"Can you get off of me now?" Shikamaru asked, well more of demanded. She got off of him and sat in his spot. "How troublesome..." he muttered. He dragged a chair toward the table, and sat down.

"Hey Chouji. Hey Ino, and..." Kyoko spaced out trying to figure out who he was. She remembered him as one of Kakashi's friend. "A...su...mo! Now I know your name, it's Asumo!" Kyoko said.

He chuckled "You were close, but my name is Asuma."

"Sorry." Kyoko said.

"I'm Shikamaru's, Chouji's, and Ino's sensei. Aren't you Kakashi's da-"

"Student!" She interrupted. Kyoko gave him a pleading look. He just nodded. Shikamaru knew what was going on, he was the only genin who knew that Kakashi was her father. In the other hand Chouji and Ino were sort of confused. "I'm not hungry anymore, so I'm going to head home." Kyoko said. She started to leave when Shikamaru offered to walk her home. Before he left, Ino whispered something in his ear. He glared at her and walked towards Kyoko.

"Let's go." he said in a quiet voice. Kyoko nodded and walked out the door. The walk was awkward, Kyoko was trying to figure out what Ino said. She was in a train of thoughts when--BAM! She walked into a pole.  
"Ow... That hurts!" Kyoko groaned. Shikamaru started laughing at her.  
"Kyoko, you should watch where you're going." he chuckled.  
"Thanks! You don't have to worry about me." Kyoko said sarcastically. A trickle of blood was flowing down from her wound. "Great, now I'm bleeding!" She yelled.

"My house is just around the corner, let's get your wound bandaged up first, before you bleed to death." He chuckled. Kyoko sent him a death glare. They started to head for Shikamaru's house.

"Welcome home Shikama-" Shikamaru's mother looked at them when they entered the house. "My, My, what happened Kyoko?" she asked leading her to the couch.

"I walked into a pole." Kyoko whispered.

"A what?" Mrs. Nara asked.

"A POLE!" Kyoko said louder. Shikamaru's mother started laughing.

"The same old Kyoko. I haven't seen you for a while, but you haven't changed at all." she chuckled. While she was treating Kyoko's wound, she remembered all of her... incidents.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Shika! Where are you going?" The younger Kyoko asked, while walking backwards._

_"Home." he muttered. Kyoko was about to say something when her back rammed into a pole._

**DIFFERENT FALSHBACK**

_Kyoko was late for school, and it was the first day of school._  
**  
**"_Stupid alarm... doesn't even work right." Kyoko muttered. She was looking at her pocket watch, she heard some people yelling at her to stop, but she paid no attention to them. Kyoko turned her head and looked straight forward, a pole was right in front of her. She had no time to stop, before her face smacked into the pole._

**DIFFERENT FLASHBACK**

_Kyoko was walking home. She was watching the clouds; Shikamaru's habit had been rubbing off on her. Kyoko looked down and saw that she was about to ram into a pole... again._

_"Ha! I didn't run into a po-" She didn't run into that pole, but she was too focused on the last pole that she didn't notice the one in front of her._

**END FLASHBACKS**

Kyoko sighed deeply. Shikamaru's mother was done bandaging.

"Thanks ." Kyoko gave her a hug and said goodbye.

"Let's get going. Kakashi might be worried about you," said an impatient Shikamaru.

"Well, you haven't changed either." Kyoko said. They continued their journey back home. When Kyoko and Shikamaru arrived at Kyoko's house... Shikamaru asked her something that she never thought Shikamaru would ask.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"Will you go out with me? You know, on a date." he blushed. Kyoko knew someday Shikamaru would ask her out, and she had to break his heart.

"Shikamaru... I'm sorry... I can't go out with you." Kyoko whispered.

"What?! Why not?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"It's not that I hate you or anything, but I'm already engaged." She said. Tears were starting to come out.

"To who?" he asked.

"To someone in the sand village. His name is Gaara." Kyoko whispered. The  
pain of remembering Gaara was making her cry even more. Kyoko was looking at the ground, when Shikamaru embraced her in a hug.

"Shikamaru?" She blushed.

"I'm sorry Kyoko. For making you cry." he whispered.

Kyoko shook her head, "No, it's not your fault Shika." She whispered. Kyoko gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked into the house. "Bye Shika." Kyoko said. He gave you a tiny wave.

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Only the plot and OC. **

**Angela: Hello… -pouts-**

**Sasuke: That won't work on me.**

**Angela: -Gives Sasuke the puppy dog eyes- Pretty pwease with a cherry on top!**

**Sasuke: …uh… NO!**

**Angela: I'll get you Uchiha… You know I can make you do anything… It's my story!**

**Sasuke: Let's begin…**

"Kakashi Sensei! Where's Kyoko?" Naruto asked. "Umm… I went over to her house to check on her and she's very sick…" Kakashi made up, "Now let's start training!"

"Naruto and Sakura, you will fight each other and the winner fights Sasuke. Now start." Kakashi jumped onto a tree and took out his book. He couldn't focus on his favorite book, because his mind kept wandering off. He couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko. '_She wasn't in good shape today. It's getting worse._'

**Somewhere else…**

"Stupid Kakashi! I said I was fine." Kyoko muttered to herself. She grasped the stair's railing. As she was making her way down the apartment steps her vision started to become hazy. Kyoko slipped and tumbled down the steps and blacked out.

Kyoko woke up to see white everywhere. A face with pale eyes was directly above her. At first she thought it was Hinata, but it was a manly face. Thinking it was a rapist, Kyoko screamed. "Shh! You shouldn't be screaming in the hospital." He stated. Kyoko jumped out of the bed and ran into the closet screaming, "Rapist! Rapist! Rapist!" He opened the closet door and glared at Kyoko, "I'm not a rapist! I brought you to the hospital since you were lying motionless on the floor." "Oh… Thanks… Who are you?" "My name is Neji." "My name is Kyoko!" "Well, I think it was destiny that brought us together." Kyoko blushed. "Destiny?" He held her hand and kissed it. "It was destiny that brought me to the most beautiful girl in the world." Neji said. "Well… I don't think I'm that beautiful…" Kyoko said while blushing even more.

"NEJI!!" A man in green… tight clothing crashed through the wall. Kyoko and Neji sweat dropped. "Where were you Neji?! You missed training!" The man shouted. Kyoko looked at Neji and noticed that he was a shinobi too. A little look-a-like of the man in green jumped through the hole in the wall. The door opened and a girl walked in. "Finally someone uses the door!" Kyoko screamed. Everyone looked at Kyoko. "You are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen! Will you marry me?" The little look-a-like asked. "Umm… I think we should take it slow…" She said awkwardly. "But fast is good!" "No it isn't… I don't even know you, or any of the people in the room…" "I'm Ten Ten!" The girl that actually used the door said. "I'm Maito Gai!! Please to meet you!" The man in the tight green jumpsuit said with a gleaming smile. "And I'm Rock Lee!!" The boy holding her hand shouted. "Neji, you are very sneaky! Missing training to go out with such a beautiful girl! I will definitely win her heart!" Rock Lee yelled. While Lee was rambling on, Kakashi walked through the door. Kyoko was about to say something when Gai pointed at Kakashi and started to yell some stuff. "Neji, could you take me home? I'm getting kind of scared…" Kyoko whispered. Neji picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the window. "You don't have to carry me…" She said while blushing. "I think I do. You broke your leg when you fell. Also you hit your head pretty hard, because you have been out for a week." He stated. "A WEEK?!" "Yeah, I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up."

"Kyoko?" She looked to the side and saw Shikamaru. "SHIKA!!" Kyoko stumbled out of Neji's arms, but fell right away. Neji was right; her leg was broken badly. Shikamaru ran over to Kyoko and helped her up. "Are you alright Kyoko?" He asked. "Hahaha… I had a little accident…" "I can see…" "Now that you are in capable hands, I'll leave." Neji said. Kyoko said thanks and gave him a hug. Kyoko crawled on Shikamaru's back and screamed, "To my house!" Kyoko pointed to a random direction, and started to kick Shikamaru with her heel. "What do you think you are doing?" Shikamaru asked with a tick mark on his head. "I have a broken leg. I can't walk. I'm tired. And I want a freaking piggyback ride!" Kyoko screamed in his ear. "Alright. Sheesh, you are so troublesome." He muttered. "That's why you love me!" Kyoko smiled. "You're right…" He smiled and walked towards her house.

**The Next Day**

Kyoko decided to go to the training area early. She was getting near to the training area, when Naruto jumped her. "Kyoko! Where were you?" "I had a big accident." Kyoko said while trying to push him off. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all told her about the exciting mission. They had to fight a missing-nin, and how it was suppose to be a C-ranked mission, but turned out to be a B-ranked mission. Kakashi came while Naruto was explaining the fighting part. "Okay! I'm going to enter all of you into the Chûnin exams!" He explained. The whole squad cheered. "But…" He added. "But what?" Naruto yelled. "Only three of you can participate." All of them were shocked. "Now decide who's not going to participate." A hand slowly went up in the air. "I won't participate." "Kyoko! Don't do this. You should participate. You're very strong!" Naruto tried to convince her, but she held your ground. "Then it's decided. The Chûnin Exam is going to start in a week." He waved and disappeared. Feeling gloomy, Kyoko started to walk away…. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura started to chase after her. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Do I look okay??" Kyoko practically yelled. "I'm just asking! Why do you have to be so mean?" Sakura shouted, and ran away. Sasuke just stared at Kyoko. "What are you looking at Uchiha?" He glared at her then turned around and started to leave. Kyoko wasn't sure, but when he was turning around she thought she saw a small smile. "Hey Kyoko, Let's go get ramen and I'll tell you the rest of the story," said Naruto. On the way there he told her how Sasuke almost died. At moments like these she would have laughed her butt off…. Somehow she couldn't laugh. Kyoko felt sorry for Sasuke. "Naruto. I have to go somewhere; I'll ramen with you some other time. Okay?" She asked. He nodded and left. Kyoko started to walk home when she saw the Uchiha Manor. She opened the gate and walked in. She headed for the biggest house and knocked. The door slowly opened and there stood Sasuke in a towel…. "Tanaka?! What are you doing here?" He blushed. "Well… I-I mean Naruto… told me that you almost died on the mission… and I wanted to ask if you were okay…." Kyoko kept blushing; she couldn't keep her eyes off of his half naked body. "Oh… I'm fine, thanks for checking up on me." "Well… I see that you are busy so I'm going to leave." She smiled and left.

**: Please Review!! :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Only the plot and OC.**

**Angela: Sasuke will now sing the song! **

**Sasuke: ……………..**

**Angela: Give me a minute.**

Walking away from the Uchiha Manor, Kyoko couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. "Ugh! I have to get him out of my head!" She shouted to herself. She started to think about the Chûnin exams, "I wonder who would be there? I can't believe I gave up my opportunity to become a Chûnin." When she got home, Kakashi wasn't there. "He's probably out drinking again…" She said to herself. She made a riceball, since she didn't feel hungry and fell asleep on the couch.

**The next day**

Kyoko went with Kakashi to wish Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura luck. Before leaving the house, Kakashi told her that she was actually going to be participating in the Chûnin exams. "Really?" Kyoko asked surprised. "Yup, so get your stuff." When she arrived at the Chûnin exams, she opened the door to see many people glaring at them. "Oh great… I feel so loved," she muttered. A guy wearing glasses with silver hair came up. He gave Kyoko a smirk, she didn't know why but this guy gave her a weird feeling. While he talked to Naruto, Kyoko was observing the crowd. Apparently the guy's name was Kabuto. Other genins such as Kiba and his team, and Shikamaru and his team started to arrive. Kabuto was talking when Kyoko sensed someone moving pretty fast in the crowd. Out of nowhere a man with a mask came out and tried to punch Kabuto. Kabuto dodged it but ended up on the floor. (Talks about sound waves…blah…says that the sound village is strong…blah…).

Then a man appeared at the front of the room. "No fighting in my class! Now get in your assigned seats. The test will be handed out. You cannot cheat. There are Chûnins that will watch you. If you are caught cheating three times then you will be disqualified and so will your teammates." He shouted. When the tests were handed out, Kyoko quickly examined the questions. These were too hard to solve. She then understood that she had to cheat, but she couldn't get caught. She used her bloodline and entered Sakura's mind. Kyoko was standing in a dim hallway and looked at the doors. "Sakura's memories… Sakura's fears… Hmmm… Maybe I will visit that door later. Sakura's dreams… Sakura's knowledge." Kyoko opened the door to see file cabinets everywhere. It took her a while to find the answers; she studied them and made a hand seal.

Kyoko woke up and started to write the "answers". She noticed that there was an eye made out of sand watching her. After the eye disappeared, she erased everything and began to write the real answers. _'That's what you get for copying Kyoko Tanaka!'_ Kyoko thought to herself with a triumphant smile. A kunai came flying pass her face landing next to the man next to her.

"Three strikes and you're out!" One of the Chûnins said. "You have no proof that I cheated!" the man shouted. His teammates dragged him out the room while he was still complaining. Kyoko was bored so she watched Naruto freak out.

The proctor started to talk. (This was a test…blah…I wanted to see your skills…blah…Does anyone want to leave…blah…Naruto shouts "NOT ME!"…blah… they pass!)

BOOM! A woman with purple hair came crashing into the room. _'Wow… Anko hasn't changed a bit…'_ Kyoko thought to herself. Kyoko started to space out on what Anko her voice always annoyed her. Kyoko was looking around the room when she saw a boy with red hair and a gourd sitting two rows in front of her. "Gaara?" She whispered. The boy turned around and looked at her. She just stared at him, speechless. He gave Kyoko a cold glare and turned his attention back to the front. _'It can't be him.'_

"Let's go!" Anko shouted. Everyone started to pile out the door, except Kyoko. An image of little Gaara flashed in her mind. "Is it really him?" Kyoko asked. "Is it really who?" Naruto asked curious, "Who are you talking to?" "Nobody, I'm just thinking. Let's go." Kyoko said and walked out the room.

**What does the Chûnin Exam have in store for team 7?**

**Is that really Gaara?**

**Who knows?**

**I do! XD**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Only the plot and OC.**

**Angela: I'm not going to try to force you anymore…**

**Sasuke: I'm sorry. The song is degrading.**

**Angela: Let's begin the story now…**

"Welcome to the forest of death!" Anko said.

"Creepy name…" Sakura shivered.

"Oh please. I bet that place is full of butterflies and unicorns." Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Okay, grab a form and sign it." Anko shouted.

"Wait, why?" A girl in the crowd asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a form that says we aren't responsible for your death. You know the basics…" Anko explained. The girl who asked the question looked like she regretted asking the question. "Okay, each team will have a scroll, your objective is to get another team's scroll that is opposite of yours. There is the heaven and earth scroll."

"So does that mean that only half of us will pass?" Sakura asked.

"No duh Sherlock." Kyoko said. Sakura gave her a glare.

"Yes. Now get your scrolls and go to your assigned gate." Anko explained. Kyoko was signing her paper when she saw Shikamaru.

"Shika!" Kyoko shouted running up to him. She was almost to him when Ino stepped in her way. "Ino?"

"We're enemies now, we will do anything to win so go away." Ino said firmly.

"Come on Ino, this is stupid. Kyoko is our friend." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever. I'll go." Kyoko said. She was full of anger but she kind of understood what Ino was saying. In the Chûnin exams everyone is your enemy except your teammates. Kyoko signed her paper and headed towards Sasuke. "Did you get our scroll yet?"

"Sakura is getting it now," replied Sasuke.

"Oh, okay." Kyoko said. Her eyes were focused on the boy with red hair. "Do you know that person?" Kyoko pointed to the boy.

"Yeah, well sort of. Naruto, Sakura, and I met him a couple days ago. He was picking on Konohamaru, so we stopped him. Why are you asking?" Sasuke said watching the red head.

"Is his name Gaara?"

"Yeah, it is. How do you know?"

"It's nothing really." Kyoko whispered and started to walk towards Gaara. But then Anko told everyone to go to their gate. Kyoko turned around and headed towards her gate. If that was really Gaara, then she was determined to talk to him.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Anko shouted. The gates in front of the genins sprung open. They all dashed in, eager to find another scroll. Kyoko, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were running until they got to a clearing.

"Let's set up some traps." Sasuke suggested.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Naruto whined.

"Why didn't you go before?!" Kyoko shouted with a tick mark on her head.

"I didn't have to go then." Naruto said running over to a tree.

"Not there, you idiot!" Sakura shouted, hitting Naruto on the head. Naruto went behind some bushes.

"Hey, I'm going to look around. See if there are any enemies around." Kyoko said and jumped into a tree. Kyoko was jumping from tree to tree when a shock of pain went through her. She fell to the ground and groaned, "He can't be here. It's impossible… What could he want that's here?" Kyoko got up and wiped the dirt off her clothes. "The Sharingan! He's here for Sasuke!" Kyoko leaped into the trees and headed back to her team. Kyoko heard Sakura scream. When she got to the clearing, she saw Naruto lying motionless and Sasuke trying to protect Sakura. "Sasuke! Sakura! Are you guys alright?"

"Kyoko! Run!" Sasuke shouted.

"Kyoko. You have grown." The Grass ninja said with a grin.

"It's really you…" Kyoko gasped, "Stay away from my friends!"

"Your friends? I only remember that sand boy, wasn't he your only friend?" The Grass ninja snickered.

**Flashback**

_"Gaara! We have to go now or we will be late for the festival!" A five-year-old Kyoko shouted while putting on her sandals. She was wearing a white kimono with purple petal designs. Her purple hair was tied into a ponytail with a purple flower stuck to it._

"_Hold on!" Gaara shouted from upstairs. Minutes passed when finally Gaara came trudging down the steps. "I don't like this…" Gaara was wearing a black Kimono that had white dots on it that looked like snow. _

_"You look nice. Now let's go! I want some ice cream!" Kyoko squealed with delight. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. They were walking through the streets looking for the perfect ice cream. They walked by a stand that was selling some jewelry, when a ring caught Gaara's eye. It was a silver ring with a purple diamond._

'_I should buy that for Kyoko. I know that she'll love it. I should give it to her at the firework show. How am I going to buy it without her noticing?' Gaara thought to himself while Kyoko pulled him through the streets. _

"_There's no good ice cream stands!" Kyoko fumed. _

"_We have been here for two hours just looking for your ice cream! We haven't even done anything fun at all!" Gaara shouted. He didn't mean to shout; all he wanted was to stop looking for ice cream so he could buy the ring._

"_Gaara…" Kyoko whispered with watery eyes, "You're a jerk!" Kyoko ran away crying. Gaara started to walk back to the stand where he saw the ring._

"_Can I get that one right there?" Gaara asked the owner._

**_Firework Show_**

_Kyoko was sitting under a tree. The tree that Gaara and her picked out before the festival. It had the best view._

_"Kyoko-chan. I got you some strawberry ice cream." Gaara said in a small voice._

_"I don't want it!" Kyoko shouted._

_"It has strawberries on it." Gaara said, waving the cup in front of her face._

_"I'm only doing this because I like strawberries." Kyoko said with a pout and took the cup. Kyoko looked at Gaara, his hands were behind his back._

_"Can I sit here?" Gaara asked._

_"Sure. Why not? It's our tree." Kyoko said quietly, "What do you have behind your back?"_

_"Oh nothing… just something for my best friend." Gaara said in a singsong voice._

_"Oh… I see… Wait a minute… I'm your best friend!" Kyoko said with a little light bulb popping over her head. "What is it?" Gaara laughed at his friend and took the box out. He opened it and waited to see her expression. Her tiny eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "It's so… beautiful!" Kyoko jumped on Gaara and gave him a big hug._

_"This ring will represent our friendship!" Gaara said smiling. Kyoko gave him a little peck on the cheek. His face turned bright red matching his hair. Then the fireworks went off. One by one the night was illuminated with bright lights._

**End Flashback**

Gaara always stuck to her through thick and thin. He was her best friend.

"I know you want that ring of yours back. Don't you?" The Grass ninja said with a smirk. He reached into his pocket and took out a silver ring with a purple diamond. Kyoko gasped.

"I thought I lost it." Kyoko said.

"Oh no, after you passed out that night I took it, as an insurance."

"Insurance?"

"This ring means a lot to you. I just need something that would bring you to me."

"Give it back to me!" Kyoko growled. She charged at him, but another shock of pain went through her body. Shock after shock went through her body. "Please… Stop!" Then she felt it, the seal started to break. The marks crept over her body, covering her body and face with black marks. She screamed in pain.

"Kyoko!" Sasuke shouted. He grabbed Sakura and headed towards Kyoko.

"No… Stay away." Kyoko shouted painfully. Her world started to turn dark. Before she faded she whispered, "Run Sasuke."

**Sorry it took a while to get this one out. My week has been busy! Hope you enjoyed it. What will happen to Sasuke? What about Kyoko? Who is that grass ninja? **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Only the plot and OC.**

**Sasuke: Are you mad at me?**

**Angela: Let's begin the story!**

**Sasuke: You are so mad at me…**

**Angela: It may seem like it's a GaaraxOC right now but it will be a SasukexOC soon!**

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. She heard screaming and shouting. "Who can sleep with all this noise?" Kyoko grumbled. She sat up and groaned in pain. She saw a girl with long black hair grabbing Sakura's hair. "Sakura!" Kyoko tried to shout but it ended up being a whisper. She saw Sakura cut her hair. "Oh my gosh! I must be dreaming! Sakura cut her hair?!" Kyoko gasped. She then noticed Sasuke and Naruto lying next to her. "Orochimaru!" Kyoko said with hate. "Where is he?" Kyoko looked around to find Rock Lee lying on the ground near Sakura. Kyoko tried to stand up but her body wouldn't let her. Soon Neji and Ten Ten appeared to help Sakura and Rock Lee. Kyoko's eyes began to droop. "So tired… but I want to… watch" Kyoko whispered dozing off.

**Dream**

"_Where am I?" Kyoko asked. She was standing in the middle of blackness. "Hello?" Kyoko shouted._

"_Hello? Hello? Hello?" Her voice echoed through the darkness._

"_Kyoko… help…" A soft voice came from the darkness. Kyoko squinted her eyes to see Gaara bleeding to death on the ground._

"_Gaara?!" Kyoko gasped. She started to run towards him when she heard another voice._

"_Kyoko… Help me…" Kyoko looked over to see Sasuke in the same condition as Gaara._

"_Sasuke?!" Kyoko gasped. A ninja appeared behind both of them holding a sword. A kunai appeared in Kyoko's hand._

"_You can only save one of them… Who will it be?" A voice echoed in the darkness. "One kunai. You can only save one, the other will die."_

"_You can't make me choose." Kyoko shouted into the darkness._

"_You are right, I can't make you. You have to make this decision for yourself." The voice replied. Kyoko watched the two ninjas raise their swords. She stared at the kunai and threw it. It inched closer and closer to its target._

**End Dream**

Sakura was screaming and there were other people shouting. Kyoko opened her eyes to see Sasuke covered in black marks. He was holding a guy's arms. "Sasuke?" Kyoko whispered. He then pulled and everyone heard a sickening crack. He dropped the guy and headed to another one who had a mask covering part of his face.

"Kyoko… Help me…" The image of Sasuke lying on the floor bleeding to death flashed in her mind.

"Sasuke!" Kyoko shouted and forced herself up. She ran towards Sasuke and grabbed him around the waist. "Sasuke… Stop… Please… I don't want to see you get hurt…" Kyoko whispered.

"Kyoko?" Sasuke whispered and turned around. He saw Kyoko crying, this wasn't the same Kyoko he knew. The black marks receded back into the curse mark. "Kyoko… What happened?"

"You went a little crazy… but it's all okay now…" Kyoko mumbled into Sasuke's shirt. "Sasuke, I want you to promise me that you won't go to Orochimaru."

"Kyoko… What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Just promise me!" Kyoko shouted.

"I promise," Sasuke whispered hugging her. The masked man placed their scroll on the ground and grabbed his teammates.

"You are too strong. We'll be back next time." Without another word he left.

"What happened?" Naruto groaned waking up. "Kyoko! Why are you so close to Sasuke?!" Kyoko and Sasuke looked at each other. They blushed and separated.

'Great way to ruin the moment Naruto' Kyoko grumbled in her head. Kyoko looked over to see Sakura fuming. Kyoko stood up and headed towards Sakura. Before Sakura could blow her top, Kyoko asked her if she could fix her hair. "I think its really pretty Sakura. I don't know why you like long hair."

"You're just saying that…you have long hair… and you're pretty…" Sakura said with a pout.

"You think I'm pretty?" Kyoko asked surprised.

"Not really, I hate you but Sasuke thinks you're pretty…"

"Sasuke does not like me…" Kyoko said with a laugh.

"Yes he does. Didn't you see the way he looked at you… and held you…?" Sakura explained with a frown. Kyoko looked behind her watching Sasuke talking to Naruto. She noticed his dark onyx eyes and she thought about staring into them for eternity.

'What am I thinking about?!' Kyoko shouted in her head. 'Sasuke is my rival!' Kyoko focused on Sakura's hair and said, "You're wrong Sakura. He can't love me."

"Why can't he?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"He just can't… I'm finished with your hair." Kyoko said standing up. She gave Sakura a smile. "I hate you too." Sakura gave Kyoko a small smile and headed over to Naruto to check on him.

"Kyoko! Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked running over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyoko said with a big smile.

"That's good. I would be devastated if something happened to you." Shikamaru said in relief.

"Shika… I already told you that I can't—"

"Be with me… I know… This is me talking as a friend…" Shikamaru explained with a small smile.

"Let's go! We should get to the building soon." Sasuke shouted. Kyoko, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all ran towards the building. They heard people screaming and they hid in the bushes. On the other side of the bushes were three sand ninjas, and one of them was Gaara. There were three rain ninjas and they were covered with sand. Next thing they knew the sand crushed them and blood poured everywhere. Sakura screamed when blood splashed on her.

"Who's there?" Gaara asked. Team 7 was speechless. They witnessed a battle that lasted five seconds. Before they could speak or move sand enclosed them. The sand brought them closer to the three sand ninjas.

"Gaara, we have our scroll. We should just leave." One of the sand ninja suggested. She had blonde hair that was tied into four pigtails and she carried a giant fan.

"Yeah, I'm with Temari." The other sand ninja said. He wore and black suit that had pointed ears at the top that made him look like a kitty. He had purple marks on his face and there was a mummy like thing strapped to his back. Gaara ignored them.

"I'm going to kill you guys one by one." Gaara said with an emotionless voice. He clenched his fist and the sand around Sasuke got tighter. Kyoko's eyes grew wider as Sasuke continued to scream.

"Gaara! Stop!" Kyoko shouted. Gaara looked over at Kyoko, and weakened the sand.

"How do you know my name?" Gaara asked with suspicion.

"How could you forget me?" Kyoko asked.

"I asked who are you?" Gaara shouted tightening the sand around Kyoko.

"I'm sorry I'm not wearing the ring. If I wore the ring then maybe you would remember me." Kyoko grunted.

"Ring?" Gaara asked. Then it came to him. He released the sand.

"So you remember me?" Kyoko asked.

"No…" Gaara said and walked away.

"Gaara!" Kyoko shouted. Gaara kept walking and didn't stop. When they were out of view from Team 7, Temari asked who that girl was.

"An old friend…" Gaara whispered.

"The only friend you had was… Kyoko… That was her?" Kankuro asked, "She was pretty hot." Gaara glared at him. "I'm sorry… I thought you didn't like her anymore."

"I don't like her…" Gaara whispered.

**Yay! Im done! Sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Only the plot and OC.**

**Angela: I want to say THANK YOU to all the supporters! *cries***

**Sasuke: She's just a little emotional…**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked. They had been running for hours and they haven't reached the building yet.

"BUG!" Sakura screamed for the hundredth time.

"Would you stop screaming? It's just a giant centipede!" Kyoko shouted, "Wait… A centipede again?" Kyoko stared at the bug it looked exactly like the one she saw before. Then it hit her… "We're in a genjutsu!" Kyoko did a hand sign and she found herself lying on the ground. She looked around her and saw Sasuke and Sakura getting up. Naruto was still lying on the ground.

"Does he know how to get out?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt it." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura went over and punched him in the face.

"Wake up, idiot!" Sakura yelled. Naruto jumped up and rubbed his face.

"Sakura-Chan you didn't have to hit me!" Naruto yelled back.

"Come on we have to go. We wasted a lot of time." Kyoko said, "I'm going to run around to check if there are any enemies around." Without another word Kyoko took off into the trees. She circled the perimeter and was heading back to her teammates when she felt a pain in her neck. "He's still here?!" Kyoko gasped holding her hand against her neck.

"Yes, I'm still here." Someone said from behind her.

"What do you want?" Kyoko asked drawing a kunai out of her pouch.

"You of course." Orochimaru said with a sinister smile. "But… I won't take you yet…"

"Why not? I'm here and alone." Kyoko said with an edgy face.

"I want you to get closer to Sasuke." Orochimaru explained.

"No… Sasuke won't go to you! He promised me!" Kyoko shouted.

"Do you think he would keep that promise? He wants power for revenge. Revenge will control him and he will come crawling to me." Orochimaru said with a menacing look. "I just have to make sure you don't completely change him." Pain started to shoot into Kyoko's body.

"Stop!" Kyoko screamed. Her scream echoed through the forest.

"That's Kyoko!" Naruto shouted stabbing another clone.

"Someone has to get to her!" Sasuke yelled slicing through another clone.

"We have to get rid of these clones quick!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Silly Kyoko… When will you stop hiding in your fantasy world and open your eyes? Sasuke will come to me, whether you like it or not." Orochimaru hissed, "A little departing gift for you." He bent down and slid a gold ring with a purple diamond on her finger. Tears spilled out of her eyes. Paralyzed by the pain, all she could do was watch him walk away. Her eyes drooped slowly, she tried to keep them open but she was exhausted. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Kyoko! Kyoko!" Three voices were shouting around her.

"Kyoko wake up! Please!" A female voice cried, "What happened to her?"

"Kyoko-Chan! Please wake up! Kyoko-Chan!" A male voice shouted. Kyoko's eyes fluttered open to see a blonde boy, a pink-haired girl and a raven-haired boy.

"Kyoko, you're awake." The raven-haired boy said with a small smile. "Are you okay? What happened?" Kyoko looked around, confused. "What's wrong Kyoko?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Who are you people?" Kyoko asked with a puzzled face.

"What?!" The blonde boy shouted.

"Kyoko, this is no time for jokes," The pink-haired girl scolded, "we have to get to the building." Kyoko stared at them.

'How do they know my name?' Kyoko thought, 'Are they stalkers?' Kyoko slowly got up. "Stop following me! I don't know you!" She started to walk away when the raven-haired boy grabbed her arm. "Let me go! Rapist!" Kyoko screamed.

"What?! Kyoko stop messing around!" The raven-haired boy ordered.

"But… But… I'm not… Seriously… Who are you?" Kyoko asked bewildered.

"I'm your father!" The blonde boy said in a deep voice.

"Really?" Kyoko asked with wide eyes.

"BAKA!" The pink-haired girl yelled and smacked him on the head. "Don't confuse her! She lost her memory!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized rubbing his head.

"You guys are funny." Kyoko giggled.

"Let's get her to the building and then we can bring her to a doctor." Sasuke suggested. He picked up Kyoko and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kyoko shrieked.

"I have some tape." Sakura said with a grin. She ripped some and placed it over Kyoko's mouth. Kyoko gave Sakura a glare.

They walked for an hour until they reached the entrance. They headed in to find a giant scroll on the wall.

"We have to open the scrolls at the same time." Sakura said. Naruto and Sakura each took a scroll and opened them. There was a puff of smoke and Iruka was standing there.

"Congratulations to you al—" Iruka stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Kyoko taped and over Sasuke's shoulder. "What happened?" Iruka asked with wide eyes.

"She lost her memory or something." Sakura explained.

"She kept calling us a rapist and stalker so we had to force her to come." Naruto said.

"Take her to the infirmary. I'll explain it to Kakashi and the Hokage. You three have to go to the ring though." Iruka explained. They nodded and headed for the infirmary.

Kyoko was sound asleep in a hospital bed. Outside of her room, Orochimaru was standing on a branch. "As long as you wear that ring. You'll never remember anything." Orochimaru laughed evilly.

"First match will be…" The proctor shouted. Everyone looked towards the screen. "Kyoko Tanaka VS Ryohei Shimazu (OC)" Everyone started to head towards the stairs to the stands. Iruka ran over to the proctor and whispered something in his ear. "Kyoko Tanaka is in the infirmary. The battle between Kyoko Tanaka and Ryohei Shimazu will be delayed." The proctor explained, "So the next match will be… Sasuke Uchiha VS Yorokai (not sure if that is his name… Google told me it is xD)."

"What?! That's not fair! This Kyoko Tanaka should be disqualified!" A boy with sandy brow hair that wore a dark blue jacket with black jeans shouted.

"Kyoko Tanaka will be allowed to rest." The proctor said.

"We didn't get to rest. She has to be here now!" The boy demanded.

"One more out burst from Ryohei Shimazu, then he and his teammates can leave." The Hokage shouted through the arena.

"Ryohei! Shut up and get up here!" shouted two people from the stands. Ryohei glared at the proctor and headed towards the stairs.

"Now the battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Yorokai will begin!" The proctor said.

"Sasuke, good luck. I'm going to check on Kyoko." Kakashi said with a pat on the back. Sasuke nodded and headed down the stairs. Kakashi entered Kyoko's room to find her sleeping.

"Orochimaru…" Kakashi growled, "I promised you that he wouldn't hurt you again… I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise."

**Flashback**

_Kakashi was searching through the burnt houses to find some survivors… if there were any. He entered a house that was still standing. On the ground was a little girl. She looked like she hadn't been the fire but she was unconscious._

"_Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. He shook the girl lightly and she began to scream. "No. No. No. It's all right! I'm not going to hurt you." The girl stopped screaming and looked at the masked man._

"_You're not the snake man…" The little girl whispered._

"_Snake man?" Kakashi asked._

"_He had long black hair and pale skin… and he had snake eyes… yellow eyes…" The little girl explained._

'_Snake man?' Kakashi thought, 'Orochimaru!'_

"_Who are you?" The little girl asked._

"_My name is Kakashi. What's yours?"_

"_Kyoko Tanaka."_

"_What did the snake man do to you?"_

"_He bit me…" Kyoko said showing her neck to the masked man. Kakashi studied the black mark._

"_Kyoko… I promise that I will never let him hurt you again." Kakashi said. Kyoko smiled and stuck her pinky out._

"_Pinky promise?" Kyoko asked._

"_Pinky promise." Kakashi said with a smile._

**End Flashback**

Kakashi stared at Kyoko. He always loved her like she was his own daughter. He grasped her hand and noticed the ring. "That's strange… I haven't seen this ring before…" He stared closely at it and noticed that there was chakra running through it. He slipped it off her finger and the purple diamond shattered. Kyoko stirred a little but continued to sleep. "Orochimaru must have put a jutsu on the ring." He kissed Kyoko's forehead and left the room. When he returned to the arena, Sasuke had already won his match. "Sasuke come with me. We have to take care of the mark."

**Hope you liked it! Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Only the plot and OC.**

**Angela: Enjoy the story! By the way I will be writing some one shots so if you want a certain character then message me, but I only pair them up with OCs. **

Kakashi walked back into the arena without Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He's sleeping." Kakashi explained. Naruto looked unsure but nodded.

"How's Kyoko?" Sakura asked.

"She got her memory back. She'll be up for her match." Kakashi said.

"Nope. I'm already up!" Kyoko said with a huge smile.

"Kyoko!" Naruto shouted and embraced her.

"Rapist!" Kyoko shrieked.

"Kakashi-sensei, you said she got her memory back!" Naruto cried.

"I did. I'm just playing with you!" Kyoko giggled, "So who's up right now?"

"Shikamaru and this girl named Rin." Naruto explained. Shikamaru had the girl in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. He took out a kunai. "Oh my god! Shikamaru is going to kill himself!"

"Smart plan…" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Smart plan? Stupid plan!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru threw the kunai and leaned back. Rin also leaned back causing her to bump her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Yeah! Shikamaru!" Kyoko cheered. Shikamaru looked up and gave her an "Are-You-Okay?" look. Kyoko nodded and gave him a thumb up.

"Next match will be Kyoko Tanaka VS Ryohei Shimazu!" The proctor shouted.

"Finally!" Ryohei shouted jumping down from the stands. Kyoko followed and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Sorry I took so long." Kyoko apologized.

"You better be good." Ryohei said with a smirk.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted. Kyoko took out a kunai for protection. She glared at Ryohei, and then he disappeared. He was too fast he was running around her, confusing her. A kunai came out of nowhere and almost struck her in her arm. Kyoko made ten shadow clones.

"Hah! Those clones can't hurt me!" Ryohei shouted. Kyoko made a hand seal and collapsed. She entered Ryohei's mind.

"I need to do this quickly." Kyoko said and ran down the hallway. She looked at each door and couldn't find it. "Don't tell me he has no fears!" She reached the end of the hallway to find some stairs going up. "A second floor? Well that's new…" She climbed the stairs to find another hallway. She reached a door to find his fears. "Finally…" Kyoko sighed and opened the door. In the room was a…

"Kyoko! Get up!" Kyoko made a hand sign and returned to her body. She noticed that she had only one shadow clone left.

"Enjoy your nap?" Ryohei asked. Kyoko glared at him and bit her hand causing blood to trickle down her thumb. "Let's finish this fight!" Ryohei shouted.

"This fight is going to end right now," Kakashi told the two eager genins.

"Gladly!" Kyoko shouted and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Five dogs appeared.

"D-D-Dogs?!" Ryohei screamed, "I'm not afraid."

"Oh really?" Kyoko smirked.

"How did she learn to do that?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"From me." Kakashi said proudly. The dogs started to run towards Ryohei, growling and baring their teeth.

"Get them away from me!" Ryohei yelped.

"Give up then," Kyoko said.

"I-I-I g-give up!" Ryohei cried. Everyone in the crowd sweat dropped.

"Why was her opponent so easy?" Sakura complained.

"She just found his weakness." Kakashi explained.

"Kyoko Tanaka wins!" The proctor shouted. The crowd cheered. Kyoko headed towards the stairs to be met by Kakashi.

"Did the seal break?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…" Kita whispered.

"Let's seal it again." Kakashi said and pulled Kyoko towards the exit.

"The next match will be Gaara VS Rock Lee!" The proctor shouted.

"What?" Kyoko gasped and turned around. "Kakashi… Can we seal it later? I want to watch." Kyoko asked. Kakashi looked unsure but nodded. They went back up to the stands. Gaara's sand protected him from each blow from Rock Lee. Then Rock Lee took off his weights on his leg. He was so fast that almost no one could keep track of his movement. "Gaara…" Kyoko whispered.

"Why are you worried for that creep?" Naruto asked.

"He's not creepy… He's just misunderstood…" Kyoko whispered.

"Okay…" Naruto said puzzled. Each blow Gaara received, Kyoko could feel it too.

"Naruto… I'm going to leave. Can you tell me who wins later?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Around…" Kyoko replied, "Kakashi can we seal it now?"

Kakashi gave her a stern look, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to watch anymore…" Kyoko said heading for the stairs. They headed towards the infirmary. "Is it going to hurt like last time?"

"No it'll feel great!" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"This is no laughing matter!" Kyoko said with a glare.

"Sorry." Kakashi laughed and opened the door. "This is the room." They walked in and Kakashi started to prepare for the sealing.

"Same routine?" Kyoko asked. Kakashi nodded. She sighed and sat down in the center. She had her back faced to Kakashi and she took her shirt off.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked. Kyoko nodded and he placed his hand on the curse mark. Excruciating pain hit her body; she screamed in pain and fell unconscious. Kakashi carried her to Sasuke's room. When he arrived to the entrance he realized that there was no ANBUs. He walked into the room to find a silver haired teenager with glasses standing next to Sasuke. Kakashi placed Kyoko on the floor. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Thank you for making my job easier." The teen said with a smirk. Kakashi was puzzled. The teen took out a kunai and placed it on Sasuke's neck. Kakashi attacked him but he ended up being a clone. An "unconscious" ANBU on the ground stood up and picked up Kyoko, he ran towards the window and jumped out.

"No!" Kakashi cried and looked out the window. The teen was gone and so was Kyoko.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Gasp! Who is that teen with the glasses and where is he taking Kyoko?! IDK! Please Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Only the plot and OC.**

"Orochimaru-sama, I brought the girl." The silver haired teen said carrying the limp body.

"Good job Kabuto." Orochimaru praised, "You know what to do now."

**At the Infirmary**

"Kakashi-sensei! I want to see Sasuke and Kyoko." Naruto shouted running towards his teacher.

"No one is allowed into their room."

"Why? I want to tell them who they are fighting."

"I don't think Kyoko will be participating in the finals."

"Why not?" Kyoko asked coming up behind them.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kyoko asked puzzled.

"Well…" Kakashi started.

"I have to go train! See you later!" Kyoko said and walked away.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you need to rest." Naruto said patting him on back.

"No, I'm sure that she was… gone…" Kakashi muttered.

"Just keep believing that." Naruto said and also walked away.

Kyoko headed towards the forest. She could see three people waiting for her. "Are we going to go over the plan?"

" He wants us to go over it so we don't mess it up." Temari explained. Gaara stood behind them glaring.

'This isn't right. He can't drag her into this.' Gaara thought.

"Gaara, you can't do anything about this." Kankuro said. Gaara stared at Kyoko and walked into the forest.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted running after him. He caught up to the fuming red head. "Gaara, you know we can't do anything."

"He doesn't have to brainwash her!" Gaara growled, "Why does he even want her?"

"I don't know, but I suggest we go with the plan." Temari and Kyoko finally reached them.

"We should go to the base." Temari suggested.

"Wait so the plan is… I have to kill as many ninjas as I can?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, that's your job. Our job is different." Kankuro explained.

Kyoko nodded, "We can't take long, they might come looking for me."

Naruto was heading towards his favorite place, Ichiraku's Ramen. He saw Sasuke with Kakashi. "Sasuke! You're awake!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was here to ask Kakashi to train me."

"Sorry Naruto. I'm training Sasuke." Kakashi apologized.

"What? Why Sasuke? I mean I would've thought that you would train Kyoko."

"I really don't know where she is though," replied Kakashi.

"I'm going to go look for her." Sasuke said and left. He headed over to the training grounds to find her. Arriving at the training ground he spotted her with some Sand ninjas. "What is she doing with them?" He walked over there. "Kyoko, what are you doing?" Kyoko turned around surprised.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked.

"I asked you first." Sasuke stated. Kyoko fumbled over her words, until Gaara cut in.

"It's none of your business." Gaara said with a glower. There was something about Sasuke that Gaara didn't like.

"Well, I think it is since she's my teammate." Sasuke replied with glare.

"I'll see you guys later. Sasuke, let's go." Kyoko insisted. Sasuke and Kyoko left the three sand ninjas.

"What were you doing with them?" Sasuke asked with curious eyes.

"None of your business Uchiha." Kyoko snapped.

"It is my business!"

"You're not my father!"

"Neither is Kakashi, but you listen to him!" Sasuke shouted back.

"H-H-How do you know?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"Kakashi told me. He told me that we live the same fate since we have the curse mark." Sasuke explained.

"I can't tell you."

"I was worried about you… well not just me… Kakashi was worried too." Sasuke explained with a slight blush.

"Sasuke… I can't tell you. I want to but I'm not allowed too. For some reason I can't."

"You are confusing me." Sasuke said. He grabbed Kyoko by her hand.

"S-Sasuke?" Kyoko whispered.

"I'm here for you." Sasuke whispered looking into her eyes. "Wait, is there something different about your eyes?" Instead of the lavender eyes she always had, her eyes were a dull black.

In the trees near the training ground, Kabuto was watching the couple. "He's going to ruin the plan." He sent some signals to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Nothing is wrong! Will you please leave me alone?!" Kyoko ordered and ran off. Sasuke was bewildered; he headed for Kakashi's house to find some answers.

It was around midnight when Kyoko entered her home. "Kyoko can you come here?" Kakashi's voice came from the kitchen. Kyoko walked in to find Kakashi and Sasuke sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked confused. Kakashi nodded at Sasuke. "Sasuke? Kakashi?" Kyoko asked again. Sasuke came up from behind her and grabbed her. "What's going on?! Let me go!" Kyoko screamed. After minutes of struggling they tied her to a chair.

"This won't hurt a bit." Kakashi said holding a kunai. "Okay… I lied… It will hurt." He raised the kunai and brought it down on her thigh. Kyoko let out a scream. Kakashi looked at her eyes. They started to change back to the lavender eyes that he knew. "Kyoko are you okay?"

"W-Wh-What happened?" Kyoko asked shaking her head.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked.

"No…"

"You were hanging with the sand ninjas." Sasuke explained.

"Gaara?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said with a frown. He finished bandaging her leg.

"I'm sorry… I can't remember anything…" Kyoko said.

"Try to remember. Get some sleep first." Kakashi insisted.

"I need to talk to Sasuke first."

"Okay." Kakashi said not budging.

"Privately." Kyoko said.

"Oh… I get the message." Kakashi said with a wink. He stretched a yawned. "Wow. I am I tired." Kakashi shouted getting up and going to his room.

"Sasuke… All I remember is the time at the training ground." Kyoko said with a small blush.

"Oh. I was hoping you would forget that." Sasuke whispered with a blush.

"I'll walk you down." Kyoko giggled. When they got out of the apartment it was raining. "I'll get you an umbrella."

"No it's fine." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Okay, bye then."

"Bye." Sasuke said. They stood there like that for minutes. An awkward tension hung above them. Kyoko leaned in and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheeks.

"Bye." Kyoko blushed and ran up the stairs. Sasuke stood there baffled. Then the gears in his head clicked. He touched the place where she kissed him and smiled.

**I would have gotten this out sooner, but my computer died when I was typing this so I had to retype it! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Angela: Yeah… So here's the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: She's still mad at me… :(**

**Naruto: Haha!**

**Angela: Don't laugh at Sasuke! I could do mean things to you in the story!**

**Naruto: o.o**

**Sasuke: -Smirks- I win.**

**Angela: No actually I win! Now onto the story!**

"Wake up!" A male voice shouted.

"Ten more minutes…" Kyoko groaned, rolling over. She felt a hand on her arms and in a flash she was on the ground rolling in pain. "Kakashi… I'm going to kill you!" Kyoko growled trying to get up. The guy snickered and pinned her stomach against the ground.

"This isn't Kakashi," The man laughed. Kyoko's eyes widened in fear and screamed. She started to struggle, but it was useless. "This is why you need me… You can't even break free." The man said poking her head.

"Get off of me! You smell like cigarettes!" Kyoko shouted, "I can't believe he's making you train me!" Kyoko could hear someone walking in the hallway. "Kakashi! When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry Kyoko… I need to train Sasuke…" Kakashi said from the doorway.

"So you thought that it was a brilliant idea to have HIM train me?!" Kyoko shouted trying to break free.

"You should be glad that I'm training you. Now, if I let you go… promise that you won't kill anybody." The man whispered into her ear. Kyoko nodded, and he got off of her. Kyoko jumped up trying to run towards Kakashi when the man pushed her to the ground again. Kyoko grunted and tried to get up. "What did I say? Now are you going to behave?" Amaya nodded and got up. She sat on her bed and glared at him.

"Thank you, Toma." Kakashi sighed, "I need to go now… Think you can handle her?"

"Of course… She gets out of hand then I'll just give her a sniff of this." Toma laughed holding a cigarette.

"No!" Kyoko screamed and covered her nose. "I don't want to train with you! I'm better off by myself!" Kyoko ran out of the house leaving Kakashi to regret his decision.

"Don't worry Hatake. You know how children are. They say they hate you but they really mean I love you." Toma chuckled lighting a cigarette.

"She never said that she hated me…" Kakashi said looking at the man.

"Well… In that case… I guess she hates you. I'm going to go find her now!" Toma said walking out the door. He entered the forest to find the girl sitting in a tree. "You haven't changed much, have you?" He said jumping up onto the tree.

"You haven't changed much either." Kyoko mumbled not looking him.

"I told you many times… It has become a habit. I can't quit smoking."

"You're like a big brother to me. Why can't you quit for me?" Kyoko asked putting her head between her knees. Toma sat down beside her and placed his arm around her. Kyoko looked at him with watery eyes. Toma had red shaggy hair and light brown eyes. He was seventeen, just five years older than her. Kyoko had to admit that Toma was good looking, but she didn't have that kind of feeling towards him. Toma looked over to find Kyoko staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Toma asked rubbing his face. Kyoko quickly shook her head and blushed. Toma smiled and asked, "So do you want me to train you or what?" Kyoko ignored him and stared at the sky. "Koko… Please!" Toma whined nudging the girl.

"Fine… but I won't go easy on you." Kyoko said standing up.

"Hah. Don't get cocky, Genin. I'm a Jounin, what makes you think that you can beat me?" Toma laughed and jumped off the tree. Kyoko gazed at him that was why he was like a brother to her. He was so care free but he could still be serious at times. "Something wrong?" Toma asked watching her from the ground. "You have been acting strange today."

"Nothing is wrong." Kyoko said forcing a smile onto her face. She followed him to the training ground. "Let's start with chakra control." Kyoko knew it was his weakness. They headed over to the water. "Ready… Set… GO!" Kyoko shouted. They ran onto the water and down the river. Kyoko was ahead of Toma until a person in an orange jumpsuit sprung out of the water. It surprised her and she lost control of her chakra. She fell into the water next to the orange boy. "NARUTO!" Kyoko shouted in fury.

"Kyoko-Chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"What are you doing in the water?" Kyoko asked grinding her teeth. Not that she just lost, but she could already hear the laughing Toma.

"Hey Kyoko-Chan… Who's the guy laughing at you?" Naruto asked. Kyoko looked behind her to see a laughing Toma.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Toma Hishiza! And I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Toma shouted at the top of his lungs. Kyko sweat dropped. She looked over to Naruto to find him staring at Toma with wide eyes.

"Wow… He's just like me…" Naruto said in amazement.

"I'm nothing like you! I'm way better!" Toma said poking Naruto on the forehead.

"I smell a challenge!" Naruto said swimming to shore. Kyoko climbed out of the water and walked to the shore.

"If you're going to fight Naruto then I'm leaving." Kyoko muttered and walked away. She was hoping that he would stop her.

"Wait!" Toma shouted running after her.

'Yes' Kyoko cheered in her head.

"Your t-shirt is white…" Toma whispered blushing. He took off his Jounin vest and gave it to Kyoko. Kyoko blushed a crimson red and stomped his feet. She left a confused Toma with a baffled look.

**Sorry it took so long! I have been a busy busy bee… o.o Yeah… So please review! I had to add Toma in! He's just like Naruto! xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the plot and OC!**

**Angela: Yayers! It's the 15****th**** chapter!**

**Sasuke: But the chapter link thing says 16.**

**Angela: Well next to it says Chapter 15!**

**Sasuke: Well it says "16."**

**Angela: There's the info stupid!**

**Sasuke: Oh… xD**

**Angela: Don't make that face! Only I can make that face! xD**

"Come on! Open the door! I'm sorry!" Toma shouted. He had been pounding on the door for hours.

"Go away! Go play with Naruto! I'll train myself!" Kyoko shouted through the door. Kakashi walked out of his room unmasked and frowned.

"You're not going to forgive him?" Kyoko shook her head and pouted. Kakashi sighed and placed his mask back on; he went over to the girl and threw her over his shoulders.

"No! Let me go!" Kyoko screamed beating his back. Kakashi laughed and opened the door.

"Here you can have her." Kakashi said throwing the helpless girl towards Toma. He caught her bridal style and watched the door slam in his face. Their eyes met and they both blushed. Toma set her down.

"So we should go train now." Toma suggested, he was trying to cool his face down. Kyoko nodded and they started to head towards the training grounds again. "This time I will be focused!" Toma shouted with a huge grin.

"Yeah right! When are you ever focused?" Kyoko laughed and pushed him playfully. Toma laughed along with her and swung his arm around her shoulders. Kyoko stopped laughing and stared at the smiling boy. "Why do I get this feeling?"

"What feeling?" Toma asked looking at her.

"Nothing!" Kyoko said quickly and looked away nervously. Toma shrugged and dragged her towards his house. "Where are we going?"

"I have something for you." Toma whispered into her ear and unlocked the door. "Stay on the couch." Toma headed into his bedroom. Kyoko sat on the couch and looked around. She hadn't been here in months. She could here banging and rustling from the room. She heard a loud thud and someone shouting.

Kyoko giggled and asked, "Are you okay? Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine!" Toma shouted from the room. There was another thud and silence. Kyoko was worried so she got up and walked towards he room. She opened the door to find Toma on the floor with dizzy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked giggling. She helped him up and glanced at his room. "You really need to clean this place up…"

"I don't have time with all my missions."

"What are you looking for anyways?"

"Found it!" Toma shouted cheerfully holding up a wrapped box. "I'm leaving on a mission in two days so I won't be here for your birthday." Toma explained handing her the gift. Kyoko gently grabbed the box afraid that it would shatter. It was a tiny box that fit in the palm of her hand. It was wrapped in purple with a gold bow on the top.

"It's beautiful." Kyoko said studying the box.

"Open it." Toma said with a smile. Kyoko nodded and slowly ripped the paper.

"Come on! My grandma can move faster than that!" Toma whined. Kyoko glared at him. Finally the paper was off and in her hand was a small black box. She carefully opened it to find a silver necklace with a diamond shaped like a heart. "That necklace cost me all my money but I'm going to get it all back on this mission. The chain is longer so that the heart will touch your heart. While I'm on my missions you don't have to worry about me because I'll always be in your heart." Tears welled up in Kyoko's eyes. She embraced him and started to cry.

"It's beautiful! I love it. Thank you Toma." Kyoko cried trying to hold in her tears. "Whoever said I was worried about you on your missions?" Kyoko asked trying to stop crying.

"I got my resources," Toma said putting the necklace on her.

"If you're gone. Then who is going to train me?"

"Oh… My girlfriend."

"Oh that's good I…" Kyoko looked at Toma. 'Did he just say girlfriend?'

"What's wrong?" Toma asked oblivious of her reaction.

"Since when did you have a… girlfriend?" Kyoko asked heartbroken. 'Wait… What am I thinking? I don't like him… He's like a brother to me…'

"Since a month ago." Toma said picking up some scrolls off the ground. "She's really nice. I'm sure that you two will get along fine. Her name is Emi and she's a Jounin like me." Kyoko stared at the ground.

'Hah… I'm so silly… How could I think that he would like me? He's five years older than me…' Tears began to fill her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away. "Toma… I don't feel well… Can we train tomorrow?" Toma turned around and looked at her.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted me to train you before I leave." Toma said walking towards her.

"Tomorrow would be fine…" Kyoko muttered. Toma placed his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever. "No… Just leave me alone!" Kyoko shouted pushing his hand away. Toma was shocked. "I'm… I'm… I'm sorry." Kyoko whispered and ran out the house. She sprinted to the training grounds and slumped down against a tree. There she began to let it all out. She covered her face with her hands and cried. All the tears she had rolled down her face.

"Kyoko?" Kyoko looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. "Are you alright? What happened?" Kyoko shook her head, trying to stop crying. How could she cry in front of her rival? The tears wouldn't stop. "Kyoko… Tell me what happened." He sat down next to her.

"I… I… I'm so stupid!" Kyoko cried and stuffed her face into Sasuke's chest. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"You're not stupid…"

"Yes I am! I was living in some sick fantasy!" Kyoko shouted into his shirt.

"You're not stupid… You're the smartest person I've ever met. What's this about a sick fantasy?" Sasuke whispered. Kyoko was silent; he looked down to see her fast asleep. "I don't know what fantasy you're living in, but in mine all I need is… you." Sasuke whispered gently putting her on his back. Rain started to fall. The rain mixed with Kyoko's tears. Sasuke sighed and began to walk towards her house. "Kyoko… I don't know if you can hear me but… I think you're an amazing person. I don't think you're stupid. You probably think that I think you're stupid." Sasuke laughed looking up to the sky letting the rain fall on his face. They arrived at Kyoko's home and Sasuke knocked on the door. Kakashi opened the door to find two soaked genins.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked taking Kyoko from Sasuke.

"I don't know. She was crying and I brought her home."

"Thanks anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kakashi said closing the door.

**TRAINING GROUND**

"I'm tired…" A girl said sitting down under a tree. She was soaked from the rain. She saw a twinkle in the grass and picked it up. "This is pretty." In her hands was a silver necklace with a diamond shaped like a heart.

**The truth is out! Please Review! Who is this mystery girl? Who's Emi? Will Kyoko ever tell Toma her feelings? Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Angela: -sigh- Poor Kyoko… What kind of person would do something like this to her?!**

**Sasuke: You…**

**Angela: If there was something I could do… :(**

**Sasuke: There is…**

**Angela: -sigh-**

**Sasuke: Are you listening?**

**Angela: Hmm? Sorry I was thinking. xD**

**Sasuke: Enjoy the story.**

"Toma, you should go home," Kakashi said walking into Kyoko's room. Toma had been sitting next to her bed for the past five hours.

"I want to know what I did wrong…" Toma sighed watching the girl sleep.

"You need to rest up for your mission tomorrow. She'll be fine. I'll find you when she wakes up." Kakashi said yawning. Toma nodded and stood up. "She's fine." Kakashi said one last time before the troubled teen left the house. "Seriously… You should know better than to sit in the rain." Kakashi mumbled to Kyoko, changing the towel on her forehead. Kyoko's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "You're awake!" Kakashi gasped, "I need to get Toma!"

"No!" Kyoko croaked getting up. "I've been pretending to sleep… I don't want to see him…"

"Why? He's been worried about you…"

"Yeah right… He's probably worried about… Emi." Kyoko said with venom dripping off of her words.

"Oh… Jealousy…" Kakashi sighed.

"I am not jealous!" Kyoko snapped looking away.

"Whatever you say…" Kakashi sighed. He was too tired to argue with the girl. "Do you think you can make it to practice?"

"Yes," Kyoko said, she then went into a coughing fit. "I'm fine."

"Are you going to go train with Toma afterwards?"

"No." Kyoko shouted pulling her blanket over her head. Kakashi left the room in defeat. Kyoko got up and got ready to leave. When she arrived at the training grounds she saw a bunch of girls there. "Great… Sasuke's fan girls…" When she squeezed through the group she noticed that all the attention was surrounding Sakura.

"My boyfriend gave it to me!" Sakura shouted so everyone could hear her. Kyoko noticed the necklace around her neck. Kyoko gasped and touched her neck. Her necklace was gone. "It's a real diamond!"

'How did Sakura get my necklace?' Kyoko thought, 'Toma said it was a one of a kind.' "And who exactly is your boyfriend? It's hard to believe that you gave up on Sasuke." Kyoko shouted so everyone could hear her too.

"I… His name is Ryuu." Sakura said with a glare.

"Where does he live?" Kyoko was pissed that Sakura had her necklace and at the same time lying about it.

"You probably never heard of him because he lives in the mist. We like to keep a long distance relationship." Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"You're a liar! That necklace belongs to me!" Kyoko shouted. All the girls gasped and stared at Sakura.

"No… You're the liar! You're just jealous of me because there's a boy that doesn't like you!" Sakura snapped back.

"Sakura getting the necklace isn't believable… Kyoko getting a necklace… that sounds about right." Ino said glaring at Sakura.

"You believe her?! Does she have the necklace? No! I do!" Sakura shouted in fury. "How do you even know that she's telling the truth?"

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Kyoko replied. Everyone was confused. Who did the necklace belong to?

"Kyoko!" Toma shouted running up to her. "Kyoko… Tell me… what's wrong? What did I—" He stopped staring at the necklace around Sakura's neck. "Why does she have your necklace?"

"That necklace belongs to Kyoko?" A girl asked glaring at Sakura.

"Yeah… I bought it for her." Toma said. Sasuke was sitting out of the crowd. When he heard that his heart dropped.

"You're a liar!" Ino shouted at Sakura. Sakura took off the necklace and threw it on the ground. She glared at Kyoko and stomped away. Kyoko picked up the necklace and wiped the dirt off. "So… What's the deal with you two?" Ino asked winking at Kyoko and Toma. They blushed and looked at each other.

"Umm… I—" Toma began to say.

"He has a girlfriend. We have nothing going on between us." Kyoko said nonchalantly. Toma was silent until the gears in his head clicked.

"Kyoko… You…"

"I need to go train." Kyoko muttered squeezing out of the circle. She grabbed the closest person to her and dragged them away. When they were a good distance away she turned around to find herself holding Sasuke's hand. "U-U-Uchiha?" Kyoko blushed letting go of his hand. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't look at me… You're the one that dragged me away." Sasuke said sitting down on the ground. "Mind as well train here."

"Kyoko! Just listen!" Toma panted coming out of the trees.

"I don't want to listen to you!" Kyoko shouted.

"Please…" Toma begged.

"She doesn't want to listen to you!" Sasuke growled glaring at Toma.

"Nobody's talking to you!" Toma sneered, "You don't even belong in this conversation. Now run along."

"He's related to this!" Kyoko shouted angry at Toma.

"How so?"

Without thinking, Kyoko shouted the one thing that shocked her. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!" Toma and Sasuke shouted at the same time. "He sounds as shocked as me." Toma said glaring at Sasuke. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me? Fine… I'll prove it!" Kyoko shouted. She grabbed Sasuke and pulled him towards her. She stared at him and slowly leaned in. A blush crept up on Sasuke's face. Finally there lips met. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, adding more force to the kiss. Sasuke placed his arms on her waist and to her surprise, kissed back.

"Kyoko…" Toma whispered watching the two kiss. Finally they broke free and panted for air. "Can I please just talk to you? It's nothing bad…" Kyoko was in a daze and nodded. Toma grabbed her and pulled her away from Sasuke. "I use to like you… Trust me… But you're too young for me." Toma whispered looking at Kyoko. "Do you understand?" Kyoko nodded. "Are you going to come practice with me later?" Again Kyoko nodded. She was still in a daze. Toma smiled and left. Leaving Sasuke and Kyoko alone.

**Yay! A little love scene! Review please! What will happen next?! IDK! I might be slow at updating; I'm going to be really busy. I'll try my best to update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Angela: Sorry I haven't updated! I've been pretty busy!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Angela: What?**

**Sasuke: Nothing… Nothing at all...**

**Angela: Crazy Ninja...**

**Sasuke: What?!**

**Angela: Enjoy the story! o^-^o**

Toma left the two genins in the woods. Kyoko touched her lips; the kiss lingered on her lips. Her heart was still pounding and she sneaked a peek at Sasuke. He was doing the same, trying to catch his breath while gently touching his lips. "So… I…" Kyoko began to say but trailed off. "I should go… now… thanks for your help…" Kyoko said quickly and ran off. 'Thanks for your help?!' Kyoko screamed in her head, 'That's the stupidest thing I can say!' Kyoko sighed and walked towards Toma's home. "What am I going to do? I'm so embarrassed! How am I going to face Toma? And Sasuke?" Kyoko muttered to herself. She was too busy to notice two girls following her.

"Why is she embarrassed to face Sasuke?" One of them asked in a hush voice. "I wouldn't be embarrassed to see Sasuke."

"I don't know!" The other said pretty loudly. Kyoko was too deep in thought to notice.

"Be quiet! We have to break them apart!" The first girl whispered with an evil smile. The girl spotted Kiba and called him over. "Kiba… You like Kyoko, right?" Kiba nodded a little bit confused. "What if I said that Sasuke is with Kyoko?"

"What? Uchiha is with Kyoko?!" Kiba shouted with a shocked expression.

"Yep, so do you want to help us break them up?" The other girl asked.

"Well… are you sure they're going out?" Kiba asked unsure of this plan.

"We saw them kissing!" The two girls shouted.

Kyoko stopped at a store and stared through the window. "What's she doing?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Why do people keep asking me stuff that I don't know!" The other girl shouted.

"Kiba? Ino? Sakura?" Kyoko asked confused. Standing in front of the two girls was Kyoko. "What are you guys doing?"

"We… uh… we were…" Kiba stuttered blushing.

"Sakura? Ino?" Kyoko asked ignoring Kiba.

"We were here to tell you something… and it isn't anything good…" Sakura said putting on a sad face.

"What?" Kyoko asked suddenly curious.

"I… saw Sasuke with somebody…"

"With who?"

"With this girl with black hair… and she had blue eyes. She was really pretty… well not as pretty as me!" Sakura explained.

"So what if he was with a girl?"

"They weren't just hanging out… He was holding her…" Sakura pretended to force out the word.

"You're joking, right?" Kyoko laughed, obviously not believing Sakura. Sakura noticed Sasuke coming towards them from behind Kyoko.

"Kiba!" Sakura whispered elbowing the dog boy.

"What?" Kiba shouted, rubbing his side.

"The plan…" Sakura said quietly. Kiba then saw Sasuke walking up to them.

"Kyoko…" Kiba began to say, "I love you!" Kiba grabbed Kyoko and slammed his lips onto her. Kyoko tried to push him away, but Kiba had the upper hand in strength. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he turned around, heading back from the way he came. Ino elbowed Kiba yet again, but Kiba didn't stop.

"That's enough!" Ino shouted, pulling the boy off of Kyoko.

"What the hell was that?!" Kyoko screamed furious. Flames were literally blazing in her eyes.

"I-I-I… THEY MADE ME DO IT!" Kiba shouted running down the street at lightning speed with Akamaru following him. Kyoko's attention turned to the two cowering girls.

"W-W-We just wanted to… RUN!" Ino screamed, the two girls ran away from Kyoko. Kyoko grunted and continued towards Toma's home. While walking she tried to wipe the slobber off of her lips. She came up to a boy sitting in a tree.

"Uchiha! Be careful or you're going to fall!" Kyoko shouted giggling. 'That's right… Just pretend that the kiss with him never happened!' Kyoko thought to herself. Sasuke glanced at her and averted his gaze back to the clouds. 'Is he ignoring me?!' "So you're like Shikamaru now? Speaking of Shikamaru… I haven't seen him for a while."

"Yeah… go hang out with him and kiss him." Sasuke grumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked annoyed at Sasuke's attitude.

"I don't have to explain anything to you…" Sasuke said jumping down from the trees. He brushed pass her and walked away.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?!"

**Sorry that it's short! I'll try to make it longer next time. Review! Please and Thank You!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Angela: SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**Sasuke: You never have time anymore.**

**Angela: I know… I know… I'm a dork!**

**Sasuke: No you're not… well actually… kind of…**

**Angela: WHAT?!**

**Sasuke: Enjoy the story! This chapter is going to reveal a big part of Kyoko's life!**

**Angela: Don't give it away!!!**

**Sasuke: Sorry…**

Kyoko ran after Sasuke, determined to find out what was wrong. "What's your problem Uchiha?" Kyoko asked running up to him. Sasuke glanced at her and gave her the cold shoulder. Kyoko poked his arm and he ignored it like there wasn't a teenage girl next to him. "SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU ARE SUCH A DORK!" Kyoko shouted for everyone on the block to hear. '_Acting out of character didn't work… What's wrong with him?' _"Sasuke… Just tell me what's wrong… I don't like the way you're acting…" Kyoko's heart felt heavy. _'He's my rival… Why am I worried about him?' _Sasuke glimpsed at her to see if she was lying. He didn't feel any better about this situation either. "Sasuke… I…" Kyoko stared at the ground, unable to say anything. In her mind there was only one thing running through her mind. '_I have become such a softie!'_

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. If you ever have a problem don't come to me, I'm busy. You have Kiba to talk too." Sasuke spoke softly. Without another word he walked away leaving Kyoko standing there.

'_He saw Kiba kiss me? I need to tell him that— Why am I stressing about this? I don't have to explain nothing to Uchiha…' _Kyoko began to walk the opposite direction of Sasuke. Heading towards someone who could comfort her before he left for his mission.

"Kyoko! Let's train! By the way, Emi is coming so you can meet her." Toma greeted her at his door. He observed the girl and frowned. "Boy troubles with that Uchiha?" Toma asked with a hint of bitterness.

"What makes you think I like him? We have nothing going on!" Kyoko exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Then what was all that in the forest?" Toma asked referring to the kiss that Sasuke and Kyoko had shared. "Or was that all to make me jealous?" Toma teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Stop messing around! Don't you have a—" She was interrupted by the doorbell. '_Girlfriend.' _Kyoko thought with anger welling up inside. '_I don't want to meet her. I don't want to ever talk to her.' _

"That must be Emi." Toma said heading towards the door. Kyoko heard a girl's voice and laughing. Toma headed back to the living room accompanied by Emi. "Kyoko this is Emi. Emi this is Kyoko." Toma introduced the two ladies.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko." Emi said smiling. Kyoko looked over to Toma to find him giving her a "be nice" look.

"Nice to meet you too, Emi-san." Kyoko choked out.

"You girls get to know each other. I need to go see the Hokage." Toma said giving Emi a peck on the cheeks. Toma grabbed his Jounin vest and left.

"So Emi-san, what are you going to teach me?" Kyoko asked not looking at her.

"No need to be formal with me, because to tell you the truth… I don't really like you and I know that you don't like me either. It's simple as that." Emi said glaring at Kyoko.

"I don't hate you I—" Kyoko defended but was cut off with Emi laughing.

"Toma told me that you had a silly crush on him. Honestly… I don't like it. Toma isn't talking to me much lately, and I know who to blame." Emi growled sending Kyoko a glare.

'_Silly crush?' _Kyoko glared back ten times harder. "Do you think you can scare me? I've had people who glared at me with more hate than you can. In her mind an image of Sasuke Uchiha appeared.

"He wants me to train you, then I will. Let's settle this right here right now." Emi said with a smirk.

"Here? In the living room? I don't think Toma would like that…" Kyoko said looking around. Emi's face fell and she looked at her surroundings. "We're settling this at the training grounds." Emi nodded in agreement and opened the window. She leaned out, ready to jump, but before that Kyoko made a hand sign and exited her body. She reappeared in Emi's mind. "What the hell?" Kyoko gasped looking around. Her mind was empty. No doors. Nothing. "This isn't possible… Everybody has a doors, at least one.

"I have doors…" A voice said behind her. Kyoko turned around to find Emi. "You just can't see them."

"I should be able to see them." Kyoko growled, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I can't see your doors and you can't see mine."

"But… That means, we're from the same--"

"Clan." They both finished. "How can that be? My clan… was…"

"You mean our clan was murdered. And do you know why?" Emi asked circling around Kyoko. Kyoko shook her head, no one had told her why her clan had been murdered. All she knew was who did it."

"You see… Orochimaru wanted a specific person in our clan… but your parents were being stubborn. They caused the death of everyone in the Tanaka clan!" Emi explained with hate written all over her face.

"My parents…? They have nothing to do with this…"

"Oh, but they do. Orochimaru wanted you."

"Me? He doesn't want me."

"Really?" Emi taunted. She came up behind Kyoko and moved her hair away. "Then why did he give you a curse mark?" Emi asked touching where Orochimaru had bitten her.

"I…I…"

"Everyone in the clan begged your parents to let Orochimaru take you. But they refused. They even let you play with that sand boy because Orochimaru wouldn't dare to go near him. Your presence in the world killed everyone in our clan!" Emi yelled angrily shooting Kyoko out of her mind. Kyoko groaned and stood up.

'_She's lying… This isn't true… But nobody ever told me why Orochimaru was terrorizing our clan…' _Kyoko jumped out the window running as fast as she could to the training grounds. '_I'm going to find some real answers.' _

**So I finished this chapter… I think it's pretty good… I kind of got really lazy and didn't feel like writing anymore but now I feel like writing! Review! Always remember that feedback is good!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Angela: Sorry, I haven't updated in months! School is just so busy! Now that it's winter break I will try to update as much as I can before school starts again.**

Kyoko panted as she ran through the village. Emi knew why Orochimaru wanted her and she was going to find out. Kyoko saw a little boy standing in her way, she was moving too fast to stop and swerved just in time, but hit someone else. "I'm so sorry!" Kyoko apologized rubbing her head.

"Whatever Tanaka," Sasuke muttered. Kyoko looked up to see Sasuke glaring at her. "Just watch where you're going. Don't want you to hurt someone."

"Sasuke… I need to talk to you, about Kiba."

"There's nothing we have to talk about. Why does it matter? It's not like we have a thing going on." Sasuke said quietly and started to walk away. Kyoko followed him, determined to explain the Kiba issue.

"He kissed me. I didn't kiss him!" Kyoko explained with a frown, the thought of Kiba kissing her was gross. They passed a restaurant where Shikamaru and Choji were coming out. "Sasuke! Listen to me! Kiba's kiss was nothing like yours." Kyoko whispered with a small blush. Sasuke turned around and looked at her.

"So the engagement thing was a lie?" Shikamaru sighed staring at Kyoko. She turned around to find Shikamaru watching her with painful eyes.

"Shika… I… I can explain…"

"You don't have to explain. I understand what's going on." Shikamaru mumbled and walked away.

"Shika! I-" A kunai came out of nowhere grazing Kyoko's cheek.

"Kyoko! Get down!" Sasuke shouted taking out a kunai. A barrage of shuriken and kunai came down. Kyoko dodged them and saw Emi with a demented smile on her face.

"The rules are simple, Kyoko. Kill me or try to survive until Toma comes looking for you. Understand?" Emi explained taking out her Katana. Kyoko glared and ran after her.

"Kyoko!" Sasuke shouted running after them. Emi ran towards the forest, slowing down occasionally to see if Kyoko was still after her. They arrived at a rusty gate with the Tanaka symbol engraved on it.

"What are we doing here?" Kyoko panted looking around at her surroundings.

"You're going to die like you were meant to on that day our village was destroyed." Emi growled, she jumped over the gate and into the darkness.

"Kyoko, don't be stupid! You're going to get killed." Sasuke came crashing out of the bushes.

"I don't need your help. This is my battle."

"I don't care! I'm coming with you." Sasuke panted follwing her over the gates.

"Where's the girl?" A figure appeared behind Emi.

"She should be here in a second." Emi responded trying to catch her breath.

"Why are you doing this to your own clan member?" The figure asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"She deserves this. Are you trying to change my mind?"

"No… I like this plan. I get to have the last Tanaka."

"She's not the last Tanaka… I'm also a—" Emi screamed when a sword pierced her chest. Kyoko buried her face in Sasuke's chest. The two genins were watching this scene from inside a tree.

"Like I said… I can finally have the last Tanaka." He looked towards the tree where Kyoko and Sasuke were hiding. "The last Tanaka and the Uchiha survivor." The figure laughed licking his lips. He slowly began head for the tree.

"Sasuke! We have to go! Orochimaru will kill us!" Kyoko whispered pulling his hand. But Sasuke was frozen; he glared at the snake-like man.

"I'll kill him right here, right now!" Sasuke growled jumping down.

"Sasuke!" Kyoko screamed, following him. Sasuke went into battle mode without hesitation. The curse marks on both Sasuke's and Kyoko's neck started to burn and they let out a scream.

"That was a long meeting. I hope Emi and Kyoko are getting along." Toma sighed rubbing the back of his head. He heard people screaming and looked at the crowd. People were pointing at a massive fire in the middle of the forest. Toma reacted quickly and sprinted towards the fire. _'What's going on? That looks like it's from the… Tanaka compound!' _He reached the gate, which was engulfed by flames. He did some hand signs and shot water at the fire. He jumped over the gate before it was swallowed up by fire again. He saw Orochimaru and Sasuke fighting in the clearing. _'Why's there no fire in this clearing?' _Toma looked down and saw a body lying in front of him. "Emi?!" Toma cried bending down to check the pulse. It was faint, but she was still alive. "Emi…" Toma cried gently nudging her. Her eyes slowly opened, she coughed and blood spurted out. "Emi, who did this to you? Was it Orochimaru?"

"No…" Emi said weakly. "It was… Kyoko. She's working with him."

"Kyoko? She wouldn't do that."

"She did… I… I love you Toma." Emi said and her body went limp. Toma heard footsteps behind him many other ninjas had appeared. Orochimaru noticed and frowned. Then he disappeared and so did the fire. Sasuke collapsed on the ground panting. He crawled towards another body.

"Kyoko… Please wake up." Sasuke breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Toma asked running over.

"I… I was confused. The fire appeared and… I…" Sasuke's eyes started to water. "I thought she was him and I… attacked her…"

"You did a right thing. She betrayed the village" Toma growled, "don't feel bad."

"What are you talking about? That girl was the one who betrayed the village. She lured us here for Orochimaru! Then Orochimaru killed her! I don't even know who she is!"

"Emi was working with Orochimaru?" Toma gasped staring at the dead body of Emi's.

"She said something about how Kyoko deserved to die like she was suppose to. I don't know, but we need to get help." A medical-nin came over and picked up her body. "Is she going to be okay?" Sasuke asked worried.

Toma watched as they carried her body away. "I hope so."

**Sorry if this chapter sucked! My writing skills are rusty. I need to update my other stories to so please be patient! Review~!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Angela: I feel like I've lost all my readers… I guess that's what I get for not updating faster… :(**

**Sasuke: You haven't lost everyone… They just don't have time…**

**Angela: Stop trying to make me feel better! You're telling me lies!**

**Sasuke: Fine… Enjoy the story… *sulks***

It had been one month since Emi had betrayed them; Toma had been depressed ever since. Kyoko was in a coma and the final Chûnin exam was coming up. Sasuke was walking towards the hospital covered in bruises. When he entered the hospital a nurse ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked frantically.

"I'm fine. I'm just visiting someone." Sasuke replied coolly, walking pass her.

"But… But… You're hurt!"

"It's nothing, go away." Sasuke continued down the hall heading for the stairs. He reached room 330 and grasped the knob. He hesitated. _'I want to be the first one that Kyoko sees… The doctor said that she should be waking up soon.'_

"I don't want to eat anymore!" Kyoko's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"You've been in a coma for a month. You need to eat!" Sasuke could hear Toma's voice too.

'_She saw Toma first…' _Sasuke's arm fell to his side, he backed away from the door. He turned around, his back facing the door, ready to run away from the pain.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Kyoko's sweet voice traveled through the door.

"No, but he constantly visits you," Toma replied, "Now eat! I'm going to go tell the doctor that you are awake." Sasuke heard footsteps approaching the door. He was about to run off but the door swung open and Toma stood in the doorway. Toma raised an eyebrow and glanced over is shoulder. Sasuke shook his head, mentally telling Toma that he didn't want to see her. "Kyoko! There's someone here to see you!"

"Sasuke?" Kyoko shouted, they heard footsteps and a crash. Toma and Sasuke ran into the room to find Kyoko on the ground next to the wall. "I was running too fast… and I couldn't turn in time…" Kyoko groaned trying to get up. She looked at Sasuke and smiled.

'_That idiot… How could she still smile when I hurt her? It was me not Orochimaru.' _Sasuke helped her up, back to her bed. "You shouldn't be standing up. You're still weak."

"Me? You're the one covered in bruises! What happened to you?" Kyoko exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I've been training for the Chûnin exams," replied Sasuke. He quickly glimpsed over his shoulder, staring at Toma. Toma nodded, understanding the message and left the room. "Kyoko… I'm sorry this is was all my fault. You wouldn't be in the hospital if it wasn't for me." He stared into her deep purple eyes. They stared into each other's eyes until Kyoko broke away.

"Stupid." Kyoko mumbled playing with a loose strand on her hospital gown.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're stupid!" Kyoko retorted, glaring at Sasuke. "Why do you have to blame yourself?"

"Because it was my fault!"

"It's not like you meant to hurt me!" Kyoko grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head. Under the blanket, where Sasuke couldn't see her, tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why do you care about me? I thought we weren't… friends"

"You don't think we're friends?" Sasuke eyes were filled with pain, but Kyoko could not see it.

"You never thought of me as a friend!" She threw off the blanket and glared at him. Sasuke was already back to his emotionless face. His heart ached and he wanted to runaway, but he kept a straight face. "You always competed with me and you were never nice! Why are you starting now?"

'_Her eyes… they're filled with pain.' _Sasuke took her hand and stared at it. "What makes you think I never liked you?" Kyoko tried to say something but Sasuke cut her off. "Do you know how worried I was? I visited you everyday, hoping you would wake up." A small blush crept onto her face. "Why would you think that I hated you? I thought that we were…"

'_This is it… we're going to admit it!'_ Kyoko's face flushed. "In love?" Kyoko finished his sentence. Sasuke's eyes widened, his face reddened like a tomato.

"I-In l-l-love?" Sasuke stuttered. "That's not exactly what I was going to say… I thought we were connecting… as friends…"

Kyoko's face fell, there was now an awkward tension hanging between them. "Oh… I thought…" She felt so embarrassed. _'Someone, please save me now!'_ Kyoko pulled her hand out of Sasuke's and began to play with the loose strand again.

"Kyoko!" An orange blur crashed through the door and embraced her. "I was so worried about you!"

"Naruto! I. Can't. Breathe!" Kyoko choked out, struggling to get out of his bear hug. Finally, Sakura pried him off. While Kyoko was gasping for air, she looked around to see Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, but no Sasuke.

"Kyoko, why was Sasuke in such a rush to leave?" Sakura asked, replacing some old flowers.

"Why are you all of a sudden nice to me?" Kyoko asked, with a bit of hate dripping off of her words. _'Why am I pushing everyone away?'_

"We had some bad times, but I think we should start over," Sakura said forcing a smile on.

_'They just want to help me…'_

"He just looked very sad…" Sakura explained, wiping her hands on her shirt.

_'I'm losing them… the people I care for the most. Gaara, Shikamaru and… Sasuke. I don't belong in Konoha. So why am I still here?'_

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long. I hope I get my readers back! Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Angela: I'm really really really really really sorry that I haven't been updating… School has been a pain in the butt! So it's gonna take me a while to update. But I will start updating constantly when summer vacation starts! So please be patient! :D**

**Sasuke: Summer? That seems so far away…**

**Angela: Deal with it!**

**Sasuke: -__-**

It was well pass visiting hours, around midnight. Kyoko changed out of her hospital gown into some fresh clothes that Kakashi had brought for her. Every time she placed something into her pack, she hesitated. After the last thing was packed, she sighed and sat on the bed. '_Do I really want to do this?' _Kyoko stared out the window; the stars glistened beside the crescent moon. She slung her pack onto her shoulder and slid the window open. '_Am I really ready to let go… of everything?'_

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Konoha four people sat in a clearing. "What's taking her so long?" One of them said, clearly irritated. "Why do we have to come and escort her? She's got legs, she can go there herself."

"Quit your complaining! She's coming…" Another explained. They all turned their attention to the direction of Konoha. They heard a rustling and their bodies tensed. Out of the bushes came Kyoko. "Took you long enough…"

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked, with a kunai gripped tightly in her hands.

"We're your escorts. I'm Sakon, that's Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya." Sakon explained pointing at each person as he introduced them. "Orochimaru-sama sent us." Kyoko examined each one of them.

She nodded and put on a strong face. "Let's go then… before anyone realizes I'm gone." They headed out, putting a larger distance between them and Konoha. '_I'm sorry for betraying Konoha. I'm sorry Kakashi, Shika, Gaara, Toma and… Sasuke.' _A single tear rolled down her cheeks, she quickly wiped it, not wanting the sound four to see her as a weakling. Images of her life flashed through her mind.

"Let's rest for a bit," Sakon suggested, sitting down on a branch.

"Stop? Why?" Kyoko asked, she was barely sweating.

"We've been running for three hours."

'_Seriously? It felt like ten minutes…' _She watched her escorts sit idly around. Her eyes felt heavy, her lids slowly closed.

**Dream**

_Kyoko was standing in front of Konoha's main gate. "Why am I here?" The gate opened revealing Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Kyoko tried to run away, but she was paralyzed._

"_Kyoko… You made me promise that I wouldn't go to him. But here you are running towards him and away from me…"_

"_Sasuke, don't make this difficult form me. I just don't want to hurt anyone…"_

"_Who are you hurting?"_

"_Toma, Shika, you and everyone else. I keep hurting them. I don't want to go back."_

"_You're hurting us by running away. We all care about you."_

"_But Emi's death was partially my fault. Toma has been so depressed."_

"_You have to come back, Kyoko. You're in danger, run!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke embraced her with a worried look on his face. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"_

"_Wake up! They're going to hurt you!" His embrace tightened, to a point where it was painful._

"_Sasuke you're hurting me!"_

"_Wake up, Kyoko!"_

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open, to see Kidomaru in front of her. He held one end of a rope, and it connected to her. "What are you doing?!" Kyoko shouted, trying to loosen the rope.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Kidomaru asked with a smirk. "Orochimaru told us, if it looked like you were doubting your decision… We get to bring you to him by force!" He tugged the rope, constricting Kyoko's body. The rope cut into her skin, causing her to gasp in pain.

"What are you talking about? I'm willing to go to Orochimaru!" Kyoko retorted, glaring at Kidomaru.

"Really? It seems you were really worried about Sasuke? We all took a vote and it seemed like you were doubting your decision." Tayuya explained, walking towards Kyoko.

"I'm not!" Kyoko tried to explain, but the rope began to stop her airflow.

"We know you're not doubting your decision to go to Orochimaru, but you are doubting your decision on leaving Sasuke." Tayuya laughed, shaking her head. "You amuse me! Do you really think we're that dumb?" Tayuya swung her leg and kicked Kyoko, sending her ten feet from her original spot.

"Tayuya! I don't think Orochimaru-sama would want her beaten up." Jirobo said holding Tayuya back.

"Whatever…" Tayuya scoffed, she's a waste of my time. "Five more minutes, then we leave!" Kyoko groaned and sat up. They ignored her; they knew that she couldn't escape. She was tied up. Also, there were four of them and one of her.

Toma walked towards the hospital. Visiting hours were over, but he had to say goodbye to Kyoko. The Hokage was kind enough to postpone his mission until Kyoko was awake. His mission began tomorrow morning, he wouldn't have time to say goodbye. He hopped into a tree that had a view into Kyoko's room. "Why's the window open? That idiot's going to catch a cold." The room was dark so he couldn't see anything. He jumped into the room. He searched for the light, he felt a switched and grinned. "Wake up, sleepy head!" Toma whispered and flipped the switch. The bed was empty. "What?! She's not supposed to be out for another week!" On the bed was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it. There were only two words written on the paper. _I'm sorry. _Toma was bewildered, he slid open her closet to find all of her casual clothes gone. "She couldn't have!" Toma ran out of the room. A night nurse was strolling the hall.

"Sir! What are you doing here?" The nurse shouted after Toma.

"Tell the Hokage that Kyoko Tanaka is missing!" Toma responded, still running. "It's an emergency!" Toma ran out of the hospital, towards Kakashi's home. He pounded on the door constantly until a groggy Kakashi opened the door.

"Toma? It's like four in the morning…" Kakashi yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Toma tried to catch his breath. "Kyoko… Kyoko… She…"

Kakashi suddenly became alert and awake. "What happened?"

"She's gone! Everything! Her clothes are gone! I think she went to…"

"Orochimaru," Kakashi growled, "Have you told the Hokage?"

"I told a nurse to, but I think we should head over to the Hokage's now!" Toma and Kakashi dashed to the Hokage's, they couldn't let Kyoko leave.

The Sound Four and Kyoko were already on the move. Kidomaru carried Kyoko; she had convinced them to release her from the rope. She made a sign and collapsed in his arms. "Hey! I think she fainted!" Kidomaru told the others. They stopped and laid her down.

Kyoko had entered Tayuya's mind. She stood in the same dim hallway that everyone has. She walked towards the two windows, and saw Tayuya watching her lifeless body. "How am I going to get out of this situation?" Kyoko saw a door with 'Tayuya's thoughts'. "I guess I can check what they're thinking." She opened the door, and heard Tayuya's voice.

"Hey! I know you're in my head or in one of our heads. Orochimaru-sama told us about your bloodline! Get back into your body… or we'll burn it." Tayuya's voice echoed through the hall.

Kyoko's eyes widened in fear. _'They found out?' _Kyoko released her bloodline and entered her body. "Don't ever think about doing that again!" Tayuya kicked her in the stomach, knocking her off the branch they were all currently on. Kyoko fell head first towards the ground, and landed with a thud. Blood began stain the ground beneath Kyoko. Tayuya snickered, "Serves you right."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Oh noes! Kyoko's in trouble! Will anyone rescue her? :O  
Please Review! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Angela: It's kind of the middle of summer now, but I'm going to start updating. Not everyday because I don't have the time, but maybe a new chapter every week.**

**Sasuke: You lied to all your readers and me.**

**Angela: I'm sorry! T.T Please don't kill me! **

"What do you mean she's gone?" Naruto yelled, eyes blazing with anger. "She wouldn't leave! They probably kidnapped her!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had just heard the news about Kyoko. They stood in the Hokage's office along with Kakashi and Toma.

"She left a note, she couldn't have been kidnapped." Toma explained, gripping the paper in his hand.

"What if they made it up or something?" Naruto couldn't believe that Kyoko had joined Orochimaru. No, he wouldn't believe it. Orochimaru was bad, the opposite of Kyoko.

"I want to believe that, but it's her handwriting." Toma tightened his grip on the paper. He wanted to burn it, wanted to believe that once the paper was gone, she would come back.

"They could've forced her to write it!" Naruto protested.

"She chose to leave." Sasuke interrupted. He glared at the ground, his fist clenched at his side. "She chose to go with him. So stop defending her, Naruto!" Sasuke sent a glare to the blond Genin, before leaving the room.

The Sound Four were on the move. Kidomaru was carrying Kyoko; they had bandaged her head before they started their journey. "She's injured, Orochimaru-sama is not going to be happy with us." Kidomaru grumbled, looking down at the girl.

"You need to control your anger, Tayuya." Jirobo said, distancing himself from her, just incase she lost control again.

"It's not like she's dead!" Tayuya snapped back, irritated that Kyoko was going to join them.

"We're glad she's not dead, or Orochimaru will kill us." Kidomaru retorted.

'_My head hurts. Why can't I move?' _Kyoko could feel the wind hitting her face, as the Sound Four moved. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt weak. _'How did I get myself in this mess? I should have stayed.'_ She felt herself go numb as she drifted into the dark.

"She's a missing-nin now, but we still have to bring her back. We can't let Orochimaru get her powers." The Hokage ordered, "Kakashi, you and your genins will go, along with Asuma's team. Kakashi bowed and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at the gate for the other team. Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino arrived a few minutes later. "Is it true?" Shikamaru asked, dreading the answer. All Kakashi could do was nod. His "daughter" had left to join Orochimaru. He felt like a big piece of his heart was missing. "She couldn't have…" Pain flashed in Shikamaru's eyes. "Are you sure? They could've kidnapped her!"

"We already had this conversation." Naruto explained. Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Let's get going. Every minute we waste, the further she gets." Asuma said, walking towards the gate. "We have to make up for the lost time too. We have to travel faster than them if we want to catch up." They all nodded and headed out, on a mission to find Kyoko.

"Wake up!" Tayuya yelled, throwing ice-cold water onto Kyoko's face.

Her eyes shot open, and looked around. "Where are we?" Kyoko asked holding her aching head.

"We're just five miles away from our destination. We didn't want to give you to Orochimaru when you're out cold." Sakon explained, taking a sip of water. They were next to a large river, surrounded by trees. "I'm surprised that no one has come looking for you yet. I thought we would have to fight." Kyoko was silent. No one came to save her.

"Is the little girl sad?" Tayuya laughed, patting her head. "Sasuke didn't come to your rescue?"

Kyoko glared at Tayuya. "Well, I did leave around midnight. No one is looking for me, because they are all sleeping. It's common sense, idiot."

"What did you call me?" Tayuya growled, her anger began to boil.

"I called you an idiot!" Kyoko retorted, shoving Tayuya.

"Don't touch me!" Tayuya pushed Kyoko harder. Kyoko staggered back a few steps, falling into the river.

"Tayuya!" Kidomaru yelled, "what if she can't swim?" He scanned the water, looking for Kyoko.

"What shinobi can't swim?" Tayuya scoffed, glaring at the river. A minute passed, no Kyoko. "Are you serious? She can't swim?"

Little did they know, Kyoko was swimming. Following the current of the river away from the Sound Four. _'I need to get back to Konoha! I can't let them see me.' _Kyoko kicked, glad that the current helped her, but she was running low on oxygen. _'I can't go to the surface, not yet.' _She felt a tug on her legs. She looked back to see Kidomaru holding onto her. Kyoko began to struggle, trying to kick him away. But Kidomaru was stronger, and clearly had the upper hand (and more arms). Kyoko was pulled up to the surface, where she gasped for air. Kidomaru threw her onto the grass and climbed out of the water.

"I thought you didn't doubt your decision!" Kidomaru panted, inhaling as much air as he could. Kyoko stared at the ground and sighed. Jirobo tied her up again, but not as tight as the first time. "Let's get going. We're almost there." Kidomaru said, after catching his breath.

'_I've failed… I'm sorry Kakashi. You took me in and treated me like your own daughter. I swore to burn your collection of books, but I guess that's not happening. I'm sorry Shika. I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. I love you so much, like a brother. Maybe one day I could beat you at Shogi. What am I saying? You're too damn smart. I'm sorry Gaara. I know we're supposed to get married, but I don't have feelings for you. Not anymore. I'm sorry Toma. I'm sorry for hurting you, for the loss of Emi. Please don't hate me. I've been a burden in your life. Sasuke… Sasuke, I'm not sorry. You're an idiot. But… I love you.'_

Tears fell from her eyes, as the reached their destination. They untied her and pushed her through the entrance. They walked through a long hallway, at the end of the hallway was the man she feared the most. The man that killed her clan.

"Welcome to your new home, Kyoko."

****I M P O R T A N T****

**I've decided that this is the last chapter of Don't Ever Let Go! :D Sequel will start some other time. Oh noes! She's trapped with Orochimaru! What will happen in the sequel? Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the sequel. Maybe I'll put it in or not. What I mean by I will update in the beginning is that... The sequel will start in a couple of weeks and I'll try to update the sequel! :) Also please give me some title ideas for the sequel! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
